Shall We Dance?
by Sweetie-Nyan
Summary: Por fín ocurrió lo que más deseaba: la persona que siempre había amado le correspondía. Sin embargo, una inocente invitación a un baile puede cambiarlo todo...
1. Chapter 1

Ahora, cada vez que miro el cielo azul, solo se me ocurre pensar en mi vida pasada. Puede que sea algo difícil, pero tener tantos años solo hace que mi memoria sea mejor, clara y nítida. Me gustaría mentirme a mí misma, pero el cielo azul solo me recuerda a ti y a tus ojos. ¿Qué por qué lo observo, entonces? Aún no tengo idea… a lo mejor, significaste para mí más de lo que yo podía entender. Es por eso que, al recordar mi decisión, aparto fuertemente mi mirada. Entonces viene la tristeza. Jamás, jamás podré verte de nuevo…ni tocarte…ni besarte. Parecerá una tontería, pero después de todos estos años, no he podido olvidar tu tacto. Y, como son solo recuerdos del pasado, permito que mi mirada se deslice nuevamente al espacio celeste que reside sobre nuestras cabezas… esperando que este círculo se repita una y otra vez. Aunque, para que negarte, es algo bastante infrecuente. En Hungría cada vez llueve más…

_Siglo XVI: _

_Chapter 1: La propuesta._

Mientras iba sentada en el carruaje, mi corazón palpitaba. Quizás con demasiada intensidad, y eso me preocupaba. Me alejaba poco a poco de mis queridas tierras húngaras, donde había pasado casi toda mi vida, al reino austriaco. Allí me esperaba algo importante, aunque no sabía el qué. Al parecer, era un secreto, pero no era eso lo que me ponía nerviosa. Roderich… ¿cómo estaría después de tanto tiempo? Lo recordaba como un niño debilucho y quejica, que siempre perdía en nuestras luchas de espada. Una sonrisa asomó a mi rostro. Mi infancia junto a él fue muy feliz. Nunca quise admitir lo mucho que lloré cuando tuve que trasladarme a Hungría, debía de ser fuerte, o eso me dijeron siempre. No perdimos del todo el contacto, ya que siempre nos solíamos cartear una vez al mes. Pude ver en el trasfondo de aquellas conversaciones banales que cada vez era más elegante, más seguro de si mismo, más…poderoso. También yo estaba pendiente de la política austriaca. Era un gran imperio. Tuve que admitir a mi pesar que, mientras yo era la fuerte, el era el inteligente, y había llegado mucho más lejos que yo… seguro que él solo me veía como una vulgar campesina. Ojala no fuera así… quería ser la dama más refinada que él pudiera encontrar, aunque yo no significase nada para él. Después de todo, siempre te preocupas de cualquier nimio detalle si vas a ver a tu persona amada, ¿no?

- ¿Elizabeth? ¿De verdad eres tú? – fue la primera pregunta que me hicieron en territorio austriaco, y nada más bajar del carruaje. Con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa, Roderich me abrió la puerta y me tendió galantemente una mano para ayudarme a bajar. Mi primer impulso fue saltar y abrazarle fuertemente, pero en lugar de eso me contuve, debía de parecer una gran dama. Acepté su mano con una sonrisa y bajé de la carroza.

- Más bien sería yo quien debería de preguntarte eso. ¿Eres tú el mismo muchacho de 12 años de hace tanto tiempo atrás?

Y es que aquel hombre alto y con buen aspecto, tan bien parecido y con aquellos ojos azules resplandeciendo de ilusión tras sus gafas no era el Roderich que yo recordaba. Aunque así me gustó mucho más de lo que ya me gustaba.

- Sí, soy yo. Eres demasiado exagerada, no he cambiado tanto, ya deberías saber que soy de costumbres fijas. Pero tú, madre mía… -dio una vuelta a mí alrededor y me miró complacido- ¡Lo tuyo si que es un cambio! ¿Dónde quedó esa Elizabeth que era más fuerte que cualquier niño? Te has convertido en una señorita encantadora.

Tantos piropos de sopetón hicieron que los colores asomaran a mi cara. Aunque creo que no hay que disculparse por ello. Con la gente a la que amas pasan esas cosas.

- ¡N-no digas eso! Tú si que exageras… y-yo… -miré hacia otro lado y le dije, con un tono bastante más bajo de lo que quería- Tú si que estas hermoso ahora…

Ahora fue él el que se puso colorado. Me arrancó una sonrisa. Era tan tierno…

- Umm…emmm…b-bueno, seguro que estas cansada, el viaje es muy largo. Ven conmigo, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Le seguí por aquel gran palacio. Miraba a mí alrededor mientras iba por los largos pasillos. Sin duda, se notaba que era su casa, estaba decorado con ese gusto tan suyo. Nada más llegar a la habitación, hizo que dejaran allí las maletas y me tendió la mano para acompañarme al gran salón donde se serviría la cena. En realidad no tenía mucho apetito, pero intenté comer un poco. Por suerte no hubo ningún baile (gracias a Dios, pues yo odio ese tipo de cosas) y, con el pretexto de estar cansada, me retiré a mi habitación. No lo estaba en absoluto, pero quería asimilar tantas novedades. Esa noche, solo la imagen de Roderich llenó mis sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar, Roderich me ofreció ir a pasear a caballo con él. Acepté encantada: él sabía lo mucho que me gustaba. Fue un paseo tranquilo. En otros tiempos le habría desafiado a una carrera, la cual habría ganado sin mayor complicación.

Tras la ilusión del primer encuentro, íbamos algo callados. Eran tantos años sin volvernos a ver que no sabíamos de qué poder hablar. Decidí romper el hielo.

- Bueno… pues… ¡vaya! ¡Quién iba a decir que de mayor serías el líder de un gran imperio, ¿verdad?

Rod se quedó callado. Parecía bastante absorto en sus propios pensamientos. De repente agitó la cabeza y me asintió.

- En efecto. Sin embargo, aún pienso extender un poco más mis fronteras. Deseo llevar nuestra cultura a toda Europa.

Mientras hablaba, no pude dejar de observarle. Era tan hermoso… no existía otra definición. Tan serio, tan educado. Puse una triste sonrisa. Sabía que jamás estaría a su altura, por desgracia. Rod se dio cuenta de que le miraba y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Eso me sorprendió un poco. Volvió a hablar pasados unos instantes.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Oí que fuiste invadida unas pocas de veces…aunque creo que no te costaría mucho vencerlos, sabiendo como eres –se echó a reír.

Esbocé una incómoda sonrisa. Como pensaba, jamás sería para él…

- Bueno, ya sabes… fue algo duro, pero conseguimos resistir. Mi pueblo es fuerte –miré hacia el cielo azul y el sol de mediodía- Roderich… ¿recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños?

Me miró con una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue una etapa preciosa… quizás la mejor de mi vida –se iba poniendo rojo poco a poco- ¿Sabes? Conseguí mi imperio no solo por mis tropas, si no…por tu carácter. Hice lo que creí que tú habrías hecho en mi lugar. Estoy convencido de que tú podrías haber conquistado más de lo que yo tengo ahora…

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente. ¿Me estaba dando las gracias por eso? ¿En serio? Me entraron ganas de gritarle que no dijera tonterías, que ese imperio se lo merecía después de todas las veces que le había ganado en la infancia… pero me controlé de nuevo. Reí suavemente y negué con la cabeza.

- Exageras. De todas maneras acepto tu agradecimiento.

Me asusté tras haber dicho estas palabras. Rod me estaba mirando triste y preocupado. Quizás hasta sorprendido. Parpadeé un par de veces, pero su expresión no cambió. Dio la vuelta con el caballo y caminó de vuelta hacia el palacio.

- Vamos, Elizabeth. Debemos volver ya, dentro de poco servirán la comida.

Le observé mientras se alejaba. Luego le seguí, pensando en qué había dicho mal y conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

Tras la comida, Rod se excusó diciendo que tenía que atender una importante reunión de Estado y que intentaría estar pronto de vuelta. Me alegré por ello, pues me apetecía estar sola. Me tumbé sobre la cama de mi habitación y me dormí. Sin embargo, mis sueños fueron horribles y agobiantes. Me desperté temblando y bañada en sudor.

A la hora de la cena, me informaron de que Rod seguiría en la reunión hasta muy tarde. Cuando terminé de cenar, me acerqué corriendo hacia la sala donde estaban reunidos. Le vi en la puerta, probablemente querría descansar un poco.

- ¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué haces aquí? –me miró sorprendido.

En ese momento decidí que no iba a contenerme. No tenía muy buen aspecto. Tenía que animarle.

- ¡Vine a verte! ¡Te deseo mucho ánimo con esta reunión! ¡Ya verás que todo sale bien!

Rod me observó durante un instante y…sonrió. Estaba relajado, feliz. ¿Y yo lo había conseguido? Era increíble. Acarició mi cabeza suavemente.

- Muchas gracias. Me has animado mucho. De verdad.

Al terminar de decir eso, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y volvió dentro de la sala. Volví sobre mis pasos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si él estaba bien,

yo también lo estaría.

En toda la noche, no vi a Rod. No quise subir a mi habitación y me senté en uno de los muchos salones del palacio a esperarle. A la hora, cuando estaba dando cabezadas, le vi pasar. Parecía nervioso.

- ¿Roderich? ¿Ocurre algo?

Me miró. En ese momento pareció relajarse. Sonrió.

- Menos mal que te encuentro. Iba para tu habitación, tenía miedo de que ya te hubieras acostado…no quería despertarte.

- No pasa nada. De cualquier forma, no tenía mucho sueño.

- Me alegro de oírte decir eso. Verás, es que…tengo que hablar contigo.

Me temblaron las piernas. ¿Era eso por lo que estaba allí? ¿Sería algo bueno o algo malo? Me entró miedo, mucho miedo. Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

Rod me señaló una silla. Me senté rápidamente, no sabía si era capaz de seguir de pie durante mucho tiempo.

Pensé que se sentaría también, pero en lugar de eso se arrodilló delante de mí. Le miré extrañada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- E-esto…mira, puede que sea todo demasiado repentino…ya sabes, no es mi manera de hacer las cosas… pero te mandé llamar para algo muy importante –tras tanto tartamudeo inicial, se puso serio, pero no lograba esconder los colores de su cara- Desde que nos separaron, hace ya tanto tiempo… bueno, quizás desde mucho antes…había imaginado este momento con claridad infinidad de veces. Sin embargo, tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, debíamos ser personas adultas y pensar bien en esta decisión. Así que ahí voy… -suspiró profundamente y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. Aun seguía totalmente rojo- Elizabeth Héderváry, representante de Hungría… Mi pequeña Eliza –esto último (dicho con una tierna sonrisa por su parte) hizo que mi corazón latiera aún más furiosamente. Así me llamaba cuando éramos pequeños- ¿Querrías convertirte en mi esposa?

En ese momento, el mundo se paró para mí. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Lo había oído mal? ¿Yo? ¿Su esposa? Rod abrió la cajita. En su interior se encontraba una pequeña y sencilla alianza. Entonces fue como reaccioné. Ya no tenía necesidad de fingir lo que no era. Me eché encima de él dándole un gran abrazo. Lo hice con demasiado entusiasmo, ya que Rod perdió el equilibro y cayó al suelo conmigo encima. Aún así, yo permanecí aferrada a su cuello y él se echó a reír.

- ¿Debería tomarme eso como un "quizás", Eliza?

- Como un "sí quiero", Rod. Esa ha sido siempre mi respuesta para ti.

Rod sonrió tiernamente y deslizó con cuidado la alianza en mi dedo índice. Le dejé levantarse y nos quedamos de rodillas en el suelo. Mirándonos el uno al otro. Ambos cada vez más cerca. Nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez. Sus labios eran un poco ásperos, pero para mí eran los más dulces del mundo. Entonces decidí que este era el mejor día de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerdo muy bien el día que nos conocimos. ¿Imaginaste que ocurriría todo lo que nos pasó después? Me atrevería a decir que sí, siempre fuiste demasiado listo. Si no te hubiera interesado, ni siquiera te hubieses molestado en acercarte tanto a mí, pero eso lo supe mucho después. Recuerdo también, casi como si fuera ayer, que me confesaste entre risas lo mucho que odiabas aquel tipo de fiestas. En aquel entonces no me pude dar cuenta de la verdad, ni siquiera cuando bailé por primera vez contigo. Alguien que odiara los bailes no sabría guiar tan bien en los complicados pasos de los que constan. Sin embargo, y esto es lo que me preocupa, soy incapaz de recordar la pieza que tocaban en ese momento, la que bailamos. ¿Sería que estaba tan pendiente de otra cosa que no prestaba atención a la música? ¿Estaría pendiente de no equivocarme al bailar? ¿O quizás…solo tenía ojos para ti?

_Chapter 2: El baile_

Jamás pude soñar tanta felicidad en tan poco tiempo. Rod y yo estábamos prometidos y enamorados el uno del otro. Cuando nos casásemos, haríamos una poderosa alianza…seríamos el Imperio austro-húngaro. Aquello me sonaba muy bien, pero me importaba bien poco comparado con poder estar juntos. Decidimos casarnos en un año, para poder preparar con antelación todos los cambios que traería nuestro matrimonio. No me importaba esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, por primera vez en mi vida. Decidí quedarme en Austria durante ese año para poder aprender más sobre la refinada cultura austriaca, tan distinta a la húngara (a pesar de estar tan cerca nuestros países).

Rod me llamó unos días después de la petición de matrimonio.

- Eliza, deberías saber que a partir de ahora tendremos que asistir a muchísimas reuniones importantes y fiestas de la corte. Si te soy sincero, estoy un poco preocupado… conociendo tu carácter, no sé si podrás aguantarlas…

- Rod –le besé y le miré directamente a los ojos- soy tu prometida, y dentro de no mucho tiempo tu esposa. Soy consciente de que tendré que sacrificarme muchísimo por ello, pero no me importa –deslicé mi mirada a la alianza- me has hecho tan feliz que podría soportar cualquier baile aburrido para que me sigas queriendo

- Mi pequeña Eliza… -susurró Rod- Estás desvariando. Nadie va a dejar de quererte. No puedes hacerte una idea de cómo te amo…- se quedó pensativo unos momentos y chasqueó los dedos- Intentaré meterte en las menos reuniones posibles. Quiero que estés feliz, y que no tengas que sentirte sacrificada. Sin embargo, no quiero dejarte sola mucho tiempo…

Negué con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes. No soy una persona que me aburra fácilmente, ya se me ocurrirá algo para distraerme…por ejemplo, montaré mucho a caballo –le sonreí.

Rod pareció estar más relajado con mi respuesta y se marchó. Me alegré por ello. Ya tenía bastante encima como para tener que preocuparse por mí. Yo me bastaba solita, además de que en aquellos instantes solo tenía que estar apoyándole en todo momento. Aun así, me puse un poco triste con cierto pensamiento: ¿Cuánto tiempo podríamos estar juntos y disponer para nosotros con tantas reuniones?

Pasó un mes. Para mí se pasó volado, pero el pobre Rod estaba cada vez más estresado. Cada día, cada hora, una reunión importante… y luego, fiestas nocturnas, día sí y día también. Empecé a acompañarle a algunas de ellas, quería estar con él y compartir esa pesada carga del protocolo que se había auto impuesto. Huelga decir lo aburrido que resultaba para mí, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no bostezar o caer dormida. Sin embargo, con poder estar junto a Rod, verle feliz y mucho más tranquilo y que luego pudiéramos besarnos durante largo tiempo era capaz de soportar largas reuniones.

A primeros de ese mes, Rod vino a buscarme y parecía muy preocupado.

- Eliza…no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… he tenido que organizar un baile, al que vendrán muchas personalidades importantes.

Le miré horrorizada. No tenía ni idea de bailar. Hasta ahora había podido librarme, porque no habían organizado ningún baile, eran solo cenas, pero ahora…

- Rod… ¿y qué voy a hacer? Sabes tan bien como yo lo mal que bailo…

- Tranquila. No hará falta que bailes. Con que solo saludes a las personas que te vaya trayendo, como hasta ahora, creo que todo irá bien.

- ¿Y si me sacan a bailar?

- Di que te has torcido el tobillo o algo parecido. No quiero que tengas que estar nerviosa por algo así. Ya me ocuparé de darte clases en cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo, te lo prometo.

Asentí distraída. Esperaba que no pasase nada en el baile, por nada del mundo quería meter a nuestro nuevo imperio en guerra solo por una tontería como la de no poder bailar.

Los siguientes días fueron una sucesión de vestuario y peluquería, debía estar arreglada para el baile. Elegí lo que me resultaba más cómodo, si no iba a bailar no necesitaba un gran vestido.

Por fin llegó el gran día. Rod esperó pacientemente a que terminasen de darme los últimos retoques. Cuando me vio salir, sonrió.

- Estas preciosa. Mucho más que otros días. ¿Debería ponerme celoso?

- ¡Que tonto eres! Yo sería la que debería ponerme celosa.

Entre risas, agarré su brazo y nos dirigimos al gran salón. Estaba llenísimo. A un lado la orquesta, al otro un gran espacio reservado para bailar y al otro la larga mesa. Me empezaron a sudar las manos y se me revolvió el estómago. Era la primera vez que veía tanta gente junta.

- Eliza, relájate. Recuerda que no vas a tener que bailar.- me susurró Rod.

Eso no me servía de nada, pero intenté fingir como pude algo de calma. Nada más llegar al salón, Rod se separó de mí y empezó a saludar elegantemente a todo el mundo. Yo, discretamente, me fui hacia la mesa y me senté, esperando a que me trajera a las personalidades más importantes.

Estando allí sentada, observando el dorado recargamiento de la estancia y viendo a las parejas bailar un vals, empecé a sentirme muy triste e incómoda. Yo amaba a Rod, de eso no había duda. Pero… ¿sería capaz de aguantar estas cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada? ¿Llegaría a explotar en algún momento? ¿Era correcto que sacrificase mi vida por el amor? ¿Y si toda esta historia era solo el deseo de Rod de crear un imperio aun más grande y poderoso y en realidad no sentía nada por mí?

De repente, alguien posó su mano en mi hombro. Levanté la cabeza. Rod estaba allí y traía a alguien consigo.

- Elizabeth, debo presentarte a alguien muy importante…

Dirigí mi mirada al desconocido

Me sobresalté un poco. No esperaba que el hombre que estaba junto a Rod fuese albino. Le observé con detenimiento, hasta posar mi mirada en sus ojos. Rojos, profundos y astutos. Parecían los de un zorro.

- Déjame que te presente a Gilbert Beilschmidt, el líder de Prusia.

¿Prusia? Arqueé las cejas, desconcertada. Intenté recordar alguna de las absurdas reuniones en las que había estado. En ese momento, recordé. Algunos de los pequeños estados situados en la zona noroeste de Europa se habían unido bajo una misma bandera, aunque seguían independientes los unos de los otros. Prusia había adquirido rápidamente una fama de gran conquistador y buen batallador. Se había metido en muchísimas guerras. Eran osados, impulsivos y astutos. Algunos incluso se asustaban al ver volar a alguna águila negra (que era el símbolo de la bandera de Prusia). Así que aquel era el que les lideraba…

- Encantado de conocerla, señorita Héderváry. Permítame que la felicite de antemano por su próxima boda –tomó mi mano y la besó.

Algo en mi interior se "movió" de forma extraña. ¿Qué era? Aquel hombre…

Rod me miró nerviosamente. Creo que estaba tardando demasiado en devolverle el saludo.

- ¡Oh! E-el placer es mío, señor Beilschmidt. Y agradezco sin duda sus felicitaciones.

Rod suspiró aliviado.

- La verdad es que para nosotros es un inmenso honor que usted se encuentre con nosotros. Pensaba que estaba muy ocupado…

- En absoluto. Para mí la guerra no es una ocupación, es una manera de vida.

- Pero… ¿eso quiere decir que de verdad está usted en guerra ahora?

Se echó a reír al ver la cara de desconcierto de Rod.

- ¿Qué se apuesta usted, mi querido amigo, a que mañana por la mañana las primeras noticias hablan de nuestra victoria? –su tono, seguro y jovial, no admitía réplica. Luego se volvió hacia mí- Oh, discúlpeme, seguro que estos temas de guerra han de aburrirla.

- Para nada –negué con la cabeza- Me resulta muy interesante la política exterior. E incluso su rápida conclusión de la guerra.

Volvió a reír.

- ¡Es usted fantástica! Pocas mujeres de la alta nobleza se interesan por la guerra, debería estar orgullosa. Y, no queriendo parecer indiscreto –hizo una reverencia y extendió su brazo- ¿me concedería usted este próximo baile?

Miré a Rod nerviosamente. Se debatía entre mi bienestar y las relaciones políticas con los demás países. Sentí una punzada de enfado. ¿Por qué dudaba de algo tan absurdo? Decidí contestarle yo.

- Debe disculparme, señor, pero ayer sufrí un esguince al caer del caballo y el médico me ha mandado reposo…

De nuevo se echó a reír. Me miró sonriente y, mostrando su dedo índice, lo movió de un lado al otro.

- Señorita, me apesadumbra que me mienta. La he observado cuando llegó al salón. Andaba de una manera tan normal, como si nunca hubiese existido tal caída. Y créame, en cuestión de heridas y lesiones, se muy bien de lo que hablo.

No supe qué decir. Había descubierto el pastel. ¿Qué haría ahora? Rod estaba muy nervioso, quizás recordando todas aquellas historias de las guerras en las que Prusia había participado. Eso me molestó aún más.

El señor Beilschmidt volvió a tenderme el brazo, con esa sonrisa tan suya.

- ¿Es por que no sabe bailar? ¡No hay ningún problema con eso! Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Además, no debe preocuparse, yo la guiaré.

Miré a Rod. Él suspiró profundamente.

- Ve, Elizabeth. No queremos hacerle un feo al señor Beilschmidt. Además,

seguro que es un excelente danzador.

- ¡Eso délo por hecho! –contestó rápidamente.

Qué remedio. No me hacía ninguna gracia estar cerca de ese tipo, pero menos aun quedarme a solas con Rod en esos momentos. Estaba decepcionada por su comportamiento y no me apetecía discutir con el ahora. Un baile me despejaría.

El señor Beilschmidt me guió gracilmente hasta un lado de la pista, donde nos quedamos esperando a que la canción que ahora sonaba terminase.

- Le confesaré un secreto –dijo entre risitas y susurros- No me gustan este tipo de fiestas. Para nada. Y me da la impresión de que a usted tampoco.

- Ha acertado. Sin embargo, si de verdad es tan buen bailarín…

-La cultura de mi pueblo. Música, baile… así que desde que era pequeño he estado bailando, por mucho que no me gustase. Así que no debe temer, la guiaré bien –en ese momento, la música cesó- ¿Está lista?

No, no lo estaba. Pero me dejé llevar. Se detuvo en una zona más o menos central de la pista. Me quedé totalmente bloqueada. Los brazos flojos. Las piernas temblorosas. Él sonrió, parecía pasárselo en grande viendo mi nerviosismo. Puso su mano en mi cintura y con su otra mano cogió mi mano izquierda. Me acercó a él.

- Estas muy tensa… respira hondo, ¿de acuerdo? Y pon tu mano libre en mi hombro.

Fue cuando reaccioné. ¿Me estaba tratando de tú? Fuera como fuese, había funcionado, me había relajado. Hice lo que decía.

La música empezó.

El señor Beilschmidt susurró "y un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres" y empezamos a girar, suavemente. Me concentré en mis pies, no quería pegarle un taconazo, encima de que se ofrecía a ayudarme. Su voz sonó de pronto. Un nimio susurro, que hizo que mi corazón empezase a latir con fuerza. No podía explicar porqué, pero me gustaba oírle hablar así.

- Ey, ey, lo hace usted muy bien. Pero creo que lo haría mucho mejor aún si deja de mirar a sus pies y me mira a mí.

Le hice caso y me enfrenté con su mirada. Me sumergí en sus profundos ojos rojos. Todo se paró entonces para mí. Estábamos él y yo.

- ¿Sabe qué? Es usted bellísima. Hacía mucho que no veía a una mujer como usted.

- E-exagera… además, ha viajado más que yo. Debe haber visto de todo tipo de

bellezas.

- Por desgracia, lo único para lo que he viajado es para hacer la guerra. Los pueblos por donde paso están desiertos o destrozados En esos momentos se echa de menos la compañía de una mujer…

Opté por cambiar de tema. No me hacía mucha gracia esa conversación.

- ¿Está casado?

- Soy un hombre nacido para ser libre. Para volar como el águila. Nunca me he planteado casarme, pero no lo descarto…solo cuando encuentre a una mujer de mi tipo.

- ¿No se siente solo?

- Al contrario. Puedo tomarme las libertades que quiera, cosa de la que tendré que despedirme cuando me case. En una relación, las decisiones son de los dos.

Me quedé pensativa. Con lo independiente que yo era… ¿sería capaz de estar casada? El señor Beilschmidt pareció adivinar en lo que pensaba, pues volvió a reírse y agitó la cabeza, en señal de disculpa.

- Por supuesto, esa es mi opinión, lo cual no quiere decir que sea verdad y que pase siempre, así que no se alarme. No querría romper su próximo matrimonio. Además, nunca he tenido una relación estable, así que no sé si me sería difícil hacer la vida en pareja o no.

Asentí distraída.

- ¿Y cual es su tipo de mujer? –unos segundos más tarde, le miré asustada. ¿De verdad había preguntado yo eso? ¿Para qué me interesaba?- Oh, disculpe mi atrevimiento…

- No pasa nada –se echó a reír- Me gustan las mujeres atrevidas, si quiere saberlo. Además, no es malo ser una persona curiosa –me guiñó el ojo- Sin embargo, no diré más, son detalles personales, ya me entiende.

- Claro, claro… -mi cara parecía un tomate. Aquello no era normal. ¿Qué me ocurría?

Él, en ese instante, se acercó lentamente a mi oído y volvió a susurrarme.

- De verdad, eres preciosa…

La música cesó. Las parejas pararon de bailar y se fueron desplazando a los lados de la pista. La primera parte del baile había finalizado. El gran reloj del salón sonó, indicando la hora de la cena. El señor Beilschmidt me soltó y se sacudió las manos, satisfecho.

- No baila nada mal. Le aconsejo que practique cuando pueda. –dirigió su vista al gran reloj y suspiró- Bueno, es tarde. Si me disculpa, debo retirarme ya. Mañana finalizará la guerra y estaré ocupado con los documentos, así que quiero acostarme temprano.

- ¿Volveré a verle? –volví a asustarme. ¿Qué podía importarme ese hombre? ¡Era la primera vez que lo veía en la vida! Y sin embargo…

Había echado a andar, pero se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Téngalo por seguro. Estaré junto a usted más pronto de lo que imagina… Que pase una buena velada, señorita Héderváry.

Contemplé como se alejaba hasta perderse en la multitud. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, mi espíritu se mostraba confuso. Tras unos instantes, fui a buscar a Rod. Durante la cena, la única imagen que tenía en mi cabeza fueron aquellos ojos rojos. La única voz que podía escuchar era la suya.


	3. Chapter 3

Aún sigo preguntándomelo. Por qué te creí de pies juntillas. Por qué me dejaste ganar aquella pelea, en la que había más en juego de lo que parecía en un principio. Porque, está muy claro, tú eras mejor que yo. Por mucho que rieras y lo negaras, lo eras. Y, aún así, dejaste que te "humillase". Me habías estudiado de arriba abajo. En solo un día. Eso es meritorio. Cuando me enteré de toda la verdad, me pregunté por qué no había cortado lentamente tu cuello, que estaba tan cerca del acero de mi espada. Cuando supe la respuesta, fue aun peor.

_Chapter 3: El duelo._

Aquella noche, al despedirnos, Rod me hizo una confesión.

- Mira, Eliza. Estoy preocupado por ti. Debes tener cuidado con ese Gilbert. Escuché rumores en el baile que no eran muy agradables. Intenta ser lo más educada que puedas, pero nunca le facilites información sobre ti y tus gustos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Si no tienes cuidado, puede ser que invada Hungría por sorpresa, aprovechando tus debilidades. Y no quiero eso –me abrazó fuertemente- No quiero que nada ni nadie me separe de ti. Mi pequeña Eliza…

Me dejé abrazar. Sin embargo, estaba triste. En otras circunstancias, un simple abrazo suyo me habría animado, pero ahora… aquellos ojos rojos estaban profundamente clavados en mi mente.

Necesitaba un beso. Busqué instintivamente con mis labios los de Rod. Solo fueron dos largos besos. Después, él se separó. Estaba completamente rojo.

- D-debo irme ya… Ambos estamos muy cansados. D-descansa, Eliza –me miró dulcemente y se largó corriendo.

Caminé lentamente a mi habitación. Al llegar, me eché en la cama y comencé a pensar. ¿Era aquello justo? Se suponía que Rod y yo éramos una pareja… ¿por qué no podíamos hacer lo que hacían las parejas normales? Estaba harta de que siempre estuviera pensando en el "qué dirán". Me dolía en el alma. Quería tiempo para nosotros. Quería besarle con toda mi alma, entregarme a él. Pero parecía no importarle. Como si todo lo que tratase de mí, de esa idea de "nosotros" fuera secundario para él. No podía ni besarle demasiado, todo le daba vergüenza. Ni siquiera dormíamos en la misma cama, en la misma habitación. ¿De verdad podía confiar en que me amaba de verdad?

- XXX-

No me sorprendí en absoluto cuando, a la mañana siguiente, las primeras noticias exteriores hablaban de la victoria de Prusia. Otro territorio conquistado. Rod parecía molesto, como si le costara admitir que el señor Beilschmidt había tenido razón. Bueno, qué le íbamos a hacer.

El tiempo pasó. Esta vez, más lentamente para mí. La monotonía era demasiado. Rod tenía menos reuniones y menos fiestas, pero ahora solo tenía tiempo para tocar el piano. Desde muy niño era su pasión y cada vez que lo tocaba, se sentía en la mayor felicidad. Sin embargo, cada día, yo moría por dentro. No quería decirle nada. Para él, todo tenía que ser correcto y marchar bien. Si yo no estaba de buen humor, algo en su cuadriculada cabeza tampoco marchaba bien. No quería verle con un ataque de nervios, ya sería lo que faltaba. Tampoco sabía si era correcto pasarlo así de mal, pero en el fondo…seguía amando a Rod con todo mí ser. No podía evitarlo. Eso me hacía no querer verle mal. Si él estaba feliz con el piano, yo también lo sería.

Un día, Rod vino a comunicarme algo.

- Eliza, vamos a tener a un invitado muy importante dentro de poco. Me gustaría que empezases a prepararte ya para recibirle como es debido.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco?

- Claro. ¿Recuerdas al señor Beilschmidt, de tu primer baile?

Me quedé petrificada. ¿De verdad? Ya recordé lo que me dijo al despedirse, que volveríamos a vernos muy pronto. No esperaba que fuera a cumplir su promesa… Mis sentimientos eran contradictorios. Tenía miedo de verle, pero por otra parte, mi corazón palpitaba con alegría. ¿Por qué?

Así estuve durante toda la semana, hasta que llegó el día.

Llegó montado a caballo, con una enorme águila negra en su hombro que, a una señal suya, salió volando. No había cambiado nada, era el mismo señor Beilschmidt que había conocido en el baile.

Rod le hizo pasar al palacio. Estuvieron sentados un buen rato en uno de los salones, hablando de política y guerra. Yo no intervine. En lugar de eso, le observé en silencio.

Era completamente distinto a mi futuro marido. Sus movimientos eran seguros y confiados, a al vez que precisos. Era algo normal, si era tan buen guerrero, debía no solo tener seguridad en los golpes, si no haberlos preparado de antemano. Su mirada parecía atravesar todo cuanto observaba, como si no existieran secretos para él. Sus manos no eran como las de Rod, suaves y delicadas, si no callosas y ásperas en apariencia. Reía por cualquier cosa. De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacia mí, pero muy brevemente. Una de las veces, incluso me sonrió. Aún así, yo ni le quité un ojo de encima.

Rod se empeñó en mostrarle sus habilidades con el piano y me obligó a cantar. Tuve que hacerlo, aunque no quería. Si no, Prusia nos iba a declarar la guerra y claro, eso era súper peligroso… maldita sea, ¿por qué Rod era tan cobarde? Como cuando éramos niños…

El señor Beilschmidt escuchó atentamente nuestro recital y aplaudió divertido. Rod hizo una reverencia encantado, pero yo no. Aquellos aplausos sonaban más a mofa que a admiración.

- ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Un recital encantador! Toca de maravilla…y usted, señorita Héderváry, tiene una voz hermosísima.

- No es para tanto... –suspiré. Aún así, ese cumplido me había gustado. Me sentía feliz de que me hubiera dedicado aquellas palabras, pero no sabía por qué.

En ese instante, se levantó y se acercó a nosotros. Me miró directamente a los ojos. Algo en mi confianza flaqueó al notar sus ojos clavados en mí.

- Si me lo permite, señorita, querría comprobar algo. Me dijeron que era una buena espadachina, ¿puedo retarla a un duelo? Es que bueno…el piano no es lo mío – miró a Rod- No se ofenda.

- Claro que no –sonrío Rod nerviosamente. Aquello le había molestado, sin duda- Adelante, pruebe. Yo tengo asuntos que atender… que gane el mejor –tras dirigirme una mirada de advertencia y preocupación, salió de la sala. Recordé lo que me había dicho. ¿Por qué le iba a interesar Hungría…y lo que era más importante, yo? No tenía nada que ofrecerle, nada que pudiera gustarle…

Caminamos hacia el establo, donde estaban guardadas las espadas. Era algo que no me convencía mucho. Yo prefería tenerlas en un lugar más seguro, pero Rod insistía en que el verdadero progreso eran las armas de fuego. A mí no me gustaban ni lo más mínimo: la mayor seguridad para comprobar que de verdad habías matado a tu adversario era ver la sangre de una espada, no el polvo de una bayoneta. Eran armas de cobardes, para limpiar conciencias de los que no eran capaces de sentirse, por unos instantes, como la mismísima muerte al cortarle la cabeza al enemigo.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que nos aproximamos al establo. Estaba verdaderamente nerviosa, andaba muy rígida y respiraba profundamente. Solo era un duelo, no había ningún problema…pero, entonces, ¿por qué?

- ¿Lucha francesa? –rompió tranquilamente el silencio el sonriente albino.

- No. Lucha inglesa –sonreí con superioridad. La lucha francesa (según la cual habían creado un nuevo deporte, la esgrima) me parecía de auténticos cobardes. La lucha inglesa (con grandes espadas) era lo mío. Que se pensaba él que yo me andaba con remilgos…

- Impresionante. Así que los rumores eran ciertos… -marcó aún más su sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el mentón- ¿Usted pudo con todo su ejército detener a los turcos que intentaron invadir Hungría?

- No debería subestimarme, señor Beilschmidt –tomé una de las espadas y se la pasé. Él la cogió con facilidad.

- Por favor, deje de llamarme de esa manera. Llámeme Gilbert…quiero oír mi nombre pronunciado por usted -¿su voz se había tornado más dulce o me lo parecía a mí? Me quedé sin saber que hacer unos instantes, hasta que reaccioné.

- Gilbert…- susurré, como si me diera miedo decirlo en voz alta.

- Bien hecho. Tutéame, por favor. En tus labios suena mucho mejor Gilbert que toda esa parafernalia sin sentido –desenvainó la espada y la agitó un par de veces. Me miró fijamente- ¿Puedo tutearla también?

- Oh…c-claro –cogí temblorosa mi espada y la saqué con cuidado.

- Perfecto –pasó un dedo por la hoja- ¿Estás lista, Elizabeth?

Respiré profundamente. Oír mi nombre pronunciado por él había sido algo extraño. Era casi mágico. Parecía que estaba hecho a la medida de sus labios, al tono de su voz. Sin embargo, tenía que centrarme. Aquello era un duelo, y debía ganar sí o sí.

- Cuando quieras, Gilbert –sonreí y me lancé hacia él.

- XXX-

Y, sin embargo, había bloqueado mi ataque con una velocidad y una precisión pasmosas. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Forcejeé con la espada para evitar por todos los medios caer al suelo.

- Te precipitas demasiado, Elizabeth. Tú tampoco deberías subestimarme. –con su típica sonrisa en el rostro, parecía que apenas hacía fuerza sobre la espada, pero yo no podía aguantar mucho tiempo más.

La apartó velozmente. Casi perdí el equilibrio, pero pude apoyarme en la espada antes de caerme. Volví a atacarle con más fuerza aún. Él esquivaba todos mis ataques con su sempiterna sonrisa.

- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! –le grité. Estaba agotada- ¡¿Por qué te cortas conmigo, por que soy una mujer? ¡No te pega nada!

Se echó a reír.

- El cazador se ha divertido un buen rato con la presa… supongo que será hora de atacar de una vez –aquel tono tan suave me asustó. Podía imaginarle en plena batalla, matando a diestro y siniestro, con su incambiable sonrisa… Me daba miedo. Estaba cansada. Quería ganar.

En un segundo, ya lo tenía al lado. Su espada estaba levantada amenazadoramente. Mi única reacción fue pegarle un codazo en el estómago. Sorprendentemente funcionó y cayó al suelo. Puse la hoja de mi espada en su cuello. Había ganado… ¿había ganado? ¿Cómo podía ser? Me quedé unos instantes sin saber muy bien que hacer. Una sonrisa asomó a mi rostro. Una sonrisa de triunfo. Aquello…me había sentado genial. Me sentía poderosa. Haber podido, durante unos minutos, haberle dominado a él, a la denominada nación indomable…era excitante. Pegué un poco más la espada al cuello de Gilbert, como para poder cerciorarme de que aquello era verdad.

Él soltó una risa ahogada.

- Ey, que este duelo no era a matar, que yo sepa…

- ¡Oh! L-lo siento… n-no se que me ha pasado… -quité la hoja de su cuello y le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Aceptó mi ayuda.

- Buf…por un momento casi me creí muerto –rió mientras se sacudía la ropa- Felicidades, Elizabeth, eres muy buena.

- Gracias… -mi respiración era entrecortada. No estaba muy segura de lo que me había pasado antes- Espero volver a luchar contigo de nuevo…y que des lo mejor de ti mismo la próxima vez.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, por supuesto –volvió a reírse. Se lo había pasado en grande, por lo que parecía.

Volvimos al establo a dejar las espadas. Esta vez empezó a hablar un poco sobre política exterior. Le escuché y di mi opinión sobre algunas cosas, pero nada más. Solo quería ir a mi cuarto. Me sentía muy cansada, pero no estaba muy segura de que hubiera sido por la lucha, más bien era de haber tenido que estar con Gilbert. Me ponía tan nerviosa al estar junto a él que me agotaba muchísimo. Lo que me gustaría saber era por qué…

En el establo no había nadie.

- Que raro… -murmuré para mis adentros.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Gilbert, mirando distraído a los caballos.

- Parece que no hay nadie. Es extraño, normalmente siempre está el mozo por aquí. En fin –suspiré- dame la espada, la pondré en su sitio.

Gilbert me acercó la espada mientras observaba esta vez a su propio caballo. Parecía totalmente concentrado. Me dirigí a donde se guardaban las espadas, por lo que tuve que darle la espalda. Justo había acabado de guardarlas y me había dado la vuelta cuando me lo encontré justo detrás. Estaba muy cerca…peligrosamente cerca.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le dije, molesta. No me hacía nada de gracia que él, precisamente él, estuviera tan pegado a mí. Y aún menos sentirme nerviosa.

- Has dicho que no hay nadie, ¿no? –jugueteó con uno de mis cabellos mientras me mostraba su típica sonrisa- No pasará nada porque me acerque a ti…

Iba a replicarle, pero no pude. En ese mismo instante, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Quise moverme, peor no pude. Me había acorralado contra la pared. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Como alguien nos viera…

Fue entonces cuando noté su olor. Era algo inexplicable, pero… me hacía sentir segura y salvo, como en casa. Era relajante y…excitante a la vez. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Cada vez los besos de Gilbert eran más duraderos y fuertes. Cada vez los míos también. Tras unos instantes, su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca. Pude notar su mano subiendo por mi espalda, hasta que le noté desabrochar uno de los botones de mi vestido.

Fue ahí cuando reaccioné. Le aparté fuertemente. Él podía haberse resistido, pero en lugar de eso dejó que le apartara. Apenas podía respirar. Era tan extraño todo aquello… Le miré, colorada.

- Yo…no debería haber hecho esto. No deberíamos haberlo hecho… -no supe qué más decir. Eché a correr y salí del establo, bajo la atenta mirada de Gilbert, que volvía a sonreír.

- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX –

**¡Tachan! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os lo esperabais? 8D Nah, seguro que sí xDDD.**

**Bueno, bueno, que ya había escrito dos capítulos y aún no había hablado yo y eso no puede ser ò_ó xD.**

**Deciros simplemente que muchísimas gracias por los reviews y favoritos *-* es eso lo que me sigue motivando a escribir cada día un poquito más del fic -^^- espero que los siguientes capítulos os gusten y que no os decepcionen :3**

**Y bueno, me alegro de que Prusia os mole 8D ¡A mí también me gusta demasiado! Me ha salido más sexy de lo que creía e/e Sin embargo… bueno, no adelantaré acontecimientos 8D**

**¡Gracias a todos/as nuevamente! Nos leemos ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mis flores favoritas son los pensamientos. El nombre les viene que ni pintado: me ayudan a pensar, a reflexionar sobre lo que hago o lo que vaya a hacer, hasta de lo que hice. Por eso, en mi cuarto, siempre habrá un jarrón con ellas. Me sumerjo en sus tonalidades, como si fuera el mismísimo mar del subconsciente. Aquella tarde, junto a mi jarrón, pude reflexionar. Tomé una decisión que no supe a lo que me iba a llevar, pero que me pareció la más adecuada, tal y como estaban las circunstancias. ¿Quieres saber cual es mi otra flor favorita? Las nomeolvides…

_Chapter 4: Las reflexiones._

Tras lo ocurrido con Gilbert me llevé unos días sin salir de mi habitación. Rod estaba preocupado por mí, pero no le dejé entrar, alegando que me encontraba bastante mal y que no quería que se contagiase.

Por fin, me animé a levantarme de la cama. No sabía que hacer. Me sentía sucia, por decirlo de alguna manera. No solo por habernos besado, si no por haber disfrutado con ello. Por haberle besado con más intensidad aún. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a Rod a la cara ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Me senté en mi escritorio, que estaba al lado de la ventana. Desde ella, podía ver la parte frontal del jardín y muchas montañas a lo lejos. Suspiré y volví la vista al jarrón que había encima de la mesa. En el recipiente de cristal había tres ejemplares de mis flores favoritas, los pensamientos. Desde pequeña, aquella flor siempre me había atraído, por decirlo de alguna manera. No sabía si era por sus variados colores o por su fragancia, pero aparte de gustarme también me ayudaban a pensar. Observé la flor y me sumergí en mis recuerdos, en mi memoria.

Recordé cuando, hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando aún era una niña, Rod me regaló un pequeño ramo de pensamientos. Me puse muy feliz cuando me los dio, aunque no podía ponérmelas en el pelo, que era donde quería tenerlas. En esa época lo tenía cortísimo. Rod puso cara de pena y dijo que era una lástima, pues le hubiera gustado verme con las flores en el cabello. A partir de ese día, solté la poca melena que tenía –que llevaba recogida en una coleta- y la dejé crecer. Hasta tenerla como la tenía ahora. Cuando por fin volví a ver a Rod después de tanto tiempo, se me declaró y fuimos a dar un paseo por el campo, también me regaló otro ramo. Esta vez, las cogí y me las coloqué por todo el cabello. Rod me miraba risueño, con ojos brillantes.

- Eres hermosísima, Eliza. Cada día me lo pareces más. Eres como un ángel caído del cielo.

Me puse totalmente colorada. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de halagos, y menos provenientes de él.

- ¡N-no digas tonterías! –cogí un pensamiento y se lo puse en el pelo. Él se rió y me atrajo hacia él con sus brazos.

- ¿No me crees? ¿Es eso?

Asentí y le miré con cara de enfado fingido.

- ¿Y qué he de hacer para que me creas? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Me quedé pensativa y se me ocurrió algo. Sin embargo, lo dije muy bajito. Me daba demasiada vergüenza decirlo en voz alta.

- Dime que me amas…

La sonrisa de Rod se ensanchó aún más. Su cara se acercó lentamente a la mía. Sus labios a los míos.

- Te amo con toda mi alma, Eliza…

Cerré los ojos, esperando aquel ansiado roce de labios, pero…

En ese recuerdo, de repente, se superpuso otra imagen. Unos brillantes ojos rojos que me observaban desafiantes y divertidos. Una mano que jugaba con uno de mis mechones. Una voz susurrante que me hacía temblar.

- Has dicho que no hay nadie, ¿no? No pasará nada porque me acerque a ti…

Lo siguiente que notaba era un beso. Unos labios ardientes contra los míos, que temblaban. Confusión. Miedo. Y de repente…pasión. Mi espalda contra la pared. Su olor contra el mío. Nuestros labios se unían una y otra vez. Su fuerte respiración contra mis apagados gemidos. El encuentro de nuestras lenguas…

Agité la cabeza. Todo aquello desapareció, y me encontré con la visión de mi jarrón de pensamientos. Sola, en mi cuarto. Y mi corazón latía salvajemente. Resoplé, enfadada. Me había estropeado un precioso recuerdo que solo pertenecía a Rod y a mí. Eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

Una punzada de dolor dejó notar su presencia en mi corazón. Ahora Rod apenas estaba conmigo. La soledad se extendía sobre mí. Y no me gustaba estar sola. Lo odiaba. Sé perfectamente que a ninguna persona le gusta, pero… lo mío era un odio reverencial y un temor eterno.

De nuevo, la duda volvió. ¿De verdad Rod me amaba? Su comportamiento no se parecía en nada a lo que yo había entendido siempre por amor. Es decir, tan frío, tan tímido, tan distante… aquello ya era casi como una típica pareja casada por obligación. Me confundía tantísimo su comportamiento que mi seguridad en él ya no era lo mismo.

Fue entonces cuando entendí que debía de elegir. ¿Austria o Prusia? ¿Rod o Gilbert? ¿Amor o pasión? Mi mente pensaba en Rod con rotundidad, pero mi corazón… palpitaba de la misma forma que en el instante del encontronazo con Gilbert. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita amarga. Qué irónico era todo esto.

- Jamás pensé que yo pudiera tener estos dilemas… que mi corazón y mente dividiesen sus opiniones… -hasta hace un mes, ambos coincidían en Rod. Ahora…

Comencé a pensar en frío. Respiré profundamente y me concentré en responder a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué ventajas e inconvenientes tenía irme con cada uno?

Si me quedaba en Austria, junto a Rod, disfrutaría de una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos. Cenas, reuniones y melodiosas canciones sacadas de las teclas de un piano. Estaría junto al hombre al que había amado en secreto durante todo mi vida y… ¿sería feliz? Tal y como ahora estaban las cosas, no tenía clara una respuesta. Si Rod no mejoraba su comportamiento, no sabía si podría estarlo a su lado… solo le daría quebraderos de cabeza.

Si me iba a Prusia… ¿qué ocurriría? Traté de imaginarlo: aventuras por cualquier lugar, guerras y batallas, luchas con espadas y a caballo… echaba de menos esas cosas, desde luego. ¿Y sobre Gilbert? ¿Me amaría? Con lo que me había dicho Rod, no estaba muy segura de ello… sin embargo…en fin, si hacíamos caso a esos rumores, solo jugaría conmigo y me dejaría tirada, tras haber invadido Hungría. Sería una estúpida si me juntaba siquiera con él. Y sin embargo… ¿cómo podía expresarlo? Esa situación… me daba bastante morbo, aunque no sabía porqué. Gilbert era hermoso y fuerte, sin duda. Y tenía algo especial, que hacía que mi corazón latiese. ¿Su olor? ¿Su risa? No estaba segura. No era amor lo que sentía por él, pero era muy parecido. Me encontraba bastante confusa, jamás había sentido algo así.

Entonces lo comprendí. La decisión no debía ser sobre las ventajas de estar con uno u otro. La decisión debía de salir de mí, de lo que yo sentía.

Miré el jarrón de pensamientos.

- Por favor, no me falléis ahora…- les susurré.

- XXX –

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí corriendo. Había tomado una decisión. Pregunté a una sirvienta, que me señaló que Rod se encontraba en la sala del piano. Seguí corriendo hacia allí.

Había elegido a Rod. Prefería vivir junto a un hombre que me amase. Elegí confiar. Sabía que no podía dejar de quererme, al igual que yo a él. Tuve que convencerme de ello. No quería ni pensar en lo contrario. La razón de peso que encontré fue lo que había esperado para declararse, sin haber estado con ninguna otra.

Por fin, tras una larga carrera, llegué a la puerta. Mi corazón latía a tope, pero no sabía si era de correr tanto o de la tensión del momento. Tenía cosquillas en el estómago. Mis manos sudaban. Abrí la puerta. Rod estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana. Se dio la vuelta al oír que alguien había abierto.

Me asusté. Su mirada no era normal. Tenía unas grandes ojeras y sus pupilas estaban totalmente ausentes. ¿Qué le había pasado? Aún así, sonreí.

- Rod…

Se acercó hacia mí. Me dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

- Así que estás bien por fin. Menos mal…

- ¿Qué…qué te ha ocurrido? No tienes buen aspecto…

- He tenido unos días bastante malos. Las reuniones y demás –frunció el ceño- Nada importante. Olvídalo.

Me abracé a él fuertemente. Podía notar su calor, que llegaba a mí. Que curaba mis remordimientos como un bálsamo. Que me hacía volver a sonreír.

Rod se movió, incómodo.

- Eliza…suéltame, por favor.

No iba a soltarle. Justamente ahora no. Levanté la cabeza y busqué sus labios con la mirada, luego con mis propios labios. Ojala estuviéramos así siempre…

Mi mano se deslizó poco a poco por todo su pecho. Notaba su corazón, que palpitaba nervioso. Sonreí para mis adentros. Seguí bajando mi mano…hasta llegar al botón que cerraba su pantalón.

Rod me apartó bruscamente de él. Fue como si despertase de un profundo sueño tras haber recibido una ducha helada.

- ¡¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo? –me gritó. No era Rod. No era mi Rod. O eso quería creer.

- Yo… -miré al suelo. Me había pasado. Pero es que…le quería tanto…- Lo siento…lo siento mucho…

- ¿Se te había ocurrido pensar acaso si yo quería que me desabrochases este botón? Claro que no, tú solo piensas en ti misma, ¿verdad? ¡Qué te van a importar mis sentimientos!

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y a resbalar hacia el frío suelo de mármol. ¿Qué podía decir ahora, si me faltaban las palabras?

- Si hubiera sabido esto… -no le hizo falta hablar más. Sabía como iba a terminar la frase: "…jamás te hubiera pedido en matrimonio". Rod se fue de la sala sin despedirse. Por mucho que intentase pensar en que lo que había dicho no lo decía en serio, que era todo por culpa del cansancio, era en vano.

Mi cuerpo tembló. Mi corazón palpitaba con esfuerzo y lleno de dolor, de un dolor agudo y penetrante.

No me hicieron falta los pensamientos para tomar otra decisión. Una decisión a la desesperada.

- XXX –

Le vi en la lejanía. Venía tranquilamente de dar un paseo por el jardín. Ya había reconocido sus pasos, seguros y presuntuosos, que parecían decir "aquí estoy yo". Y, por supuesto, sus ojos rojizos.

Corrí hacia él y me detuve a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba. No cambió su expresión facial hasta que vio que estaba llorando. ¿De verdad estaba preocupado o solo lo fingía?

- ¿Eliza? ¿Por qué lloras?

A duras penas pude contarle todo. Gilbert me puso una mano en el hombro mientras me escuchaba seriamente. Cuando terminé, le miré fijamente a los ojos, sin sentir ningún miedo.

- Gil…si sigo así, creo que me voy a morir de la tristeza… pero he tomado una decisión. No voy a morir. Así que, por favor… -susurré- No dejes que muera, Gil…

Nada más terminar de decir esto, noté sus suaves labios contra los míos. No tan agresivos esta vez. Era casi como si me estuviesen consolando.

- Eso no hace falta ni que lo digas, Eliza –rió en voz baja- Solo déjate llevar y confía en mí. Es más –se separó de mí y extendió sus brazos a ambos lados- soy todo tuyo. Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Y cuando digo lo que quieras… lo digo literalmente –su sensual susurro me hizo temblar. No hacía falta que me dijese aquello, porque era lo que pensaba hacer.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Gil y yo desaparecimos tras la puerta de una de las muchas habitaciones de invitados del palacio.

- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX –

**Hala, ¿qué os ha parecido? 8D Ya veréis el próximo capitulo, jur jur~**

**Bueno, la verdad es que no me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado este capi u^u. Es casi como una especie de "resumen de todo lo anterior/capítulo de relleno", y eso es siempre un rollo ._. Pero si os ha gustado, me doy por satisfecha *-***

**Siento haber tardado tantísimo en haber escrito el capítulo, de verdad T_T pero es que entre los exámenes finales, los trabajos de clase y que he sufrido una enorme pérdida de inspiración, no he podido terminarlo a tiempo, y tampoco me hubiera gustado como me había quedado si no lo escribía con tranquilidad u.u. ¡Prometo no tardar tanto para el quinto! ò_ó**

**Y también, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos! *_* De verdad, gracias, son esas cositas lo que me hacen seguir escribiendo y mejorando cada día ;3;. Contesto todos los reviews que me dejáis (L).**

**Como aclas de este capi, debo decir que las nomeolvides tienen dos sentidos: es la flor oficial de Austria… pero a la vez, Eliza se está refiriendo a Gilbert :3**

**Como mención especial, debo dar las gracias a:**

**- Kibume: Ñaaaa *-* muchas muchas gracias por opinar siempre sobre mi fic. Y me siento honrada de haberte inspirado para hacer un one-shot de Gilbert T/T. ¡Tenemos que conocernos en persona pero ya! :D**

**- Volluhi-chan: Aish, ¿pero te puedo querer más? 3333 ¡Quiero que sigas escribiendo tus chachi-fics de PW! Òwó. Y también tenemos que vernos, ¿eh? *-***

**- Ritsuka-Rukia: En serio, tus reviews me han llegado muy muy hondo *_* Gracias, de verdad. Jamás pensé que hubiese alguien a quien le pudiese gustar tanto mis historias w**

**- Elizabehta Beilschmidt: Muchas gracias por tu review crítico. Espero mejorar y escribir cada día un poco mejor ^^**

**Y, para acabar ya esto taaan largo, ¡desearos una muy feliz navidad y una gran entrada del año 2011! Que este nuevo año se cumplan todos vuestros deseos ^^**

**¡Chu~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dicen los epicúreos, unos filósofos atenienses que vivieron antes de Cristo, que la verdadera felicidad se encuentra en el placer. Que, con deleitarnos con ellos, nuestra vida será más feliz. Por supuesto, no se refieren única y exclusivamente al sexual, pero también está incluido en su idea de "placeres de la vida". El problema es, ¿de verdad se puede ser más feliz? ¿Y si, por mucho que los disfrutes, solo te sobreviene un sentimiento de culpabilidad y de remordimiento? ¿Y si notas que tus preferencias empiezan a cambiar drásticamente? ¿Y si….olvidas a tu persona especial?

(**Atención**: a partir de aquí hasta el "- XXX-"hay **escenas subidas de tono**, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad [Me quedó bastante serio, ¿no? xD En fin, la que avisa no es traidora e.e])

_Chapter 5: La primera vez_

Gil y yo corrimos hasta la primera habitación que encontramos. En aquel enorme palacio había muchísimas habitaciones, por si ocurría cualquier cosa inesperada. No me preocupaba si había criados cerca: a esas horas, estarían preparando la cena. Tampoco me preocupé de si Rod nos encontraba. Para ser sinceros, en ese momento ni existía en mi cabeza. Si trataba de pensar en ello, mi corazón me dolía sin remedio alguno.

Tras entrar a la carrera, Gil cerró la puerta con pestillo incluido. Tragué saliva: estaba un poco asustada. No sabía de lo que podía ser capaz. Se deshizo de su larga gabardina negra y comenzó a desabrocharse con rutinaria velocidad los botones de su chaqueta azul. Como esperaba, debajo solo estaba su torso desnudo. Estaba en bastante buena forma, aunque tenía muchísimas cicatrices. Cuando me miró y me vio contemplándolas, rió.

- Cosas de la guerra –me miró con una sonrisa atrevida- ¿Cuántas tienes tú?

- N-ninguna –negué con la cabeza y aparté mi mirada de él.

- Ya me encargaré yo de comprobar si me dices la verdad… -me levantó la cara con suavidad y me volvió a besar. Cada vez adoraba más sus labios, tan suaves, tan dulces. De nuevo, nuestras lenguas tomaron contacto. Me lamió los labios y luego los mordió con delicadeza. Escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo: ¿eso era el placer? Jamás había imaginado algo así…y me gustaba mucho.

Gil se separó un poco y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de mi vestido. Mi cuerpo se puso rápidamente en tensión, pero no quería que parase. En pocos segundos, ya estaba en ropa interior. Gil se separó más esta vez para mirarme. Yo no era capaz de mirarle a él y desvié la vista. Se echó a reír.

- ¿Es tu primera vez?

Asentí mientras temblaba. Me atreví a mirarle y vi una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ya veo… no te preocupes, te prometo que será inolvidable –y, bajando un poco el tono, añadió- No tienes que avergonzarte de tu cuerpo: es perfecto.

Me puse totalmente roja (aún más, si podía). Me atreví a hablarle.

- ¿Y es tu primera vez?

No contestó. Se limitó a desabrocharse el pantalón hasta acabar él también en ropa interior. Le observé. Él si que era perfecto: aquel torso blanco, esos brazos tan fuertes como sus piernas…

Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre mí y, mientras me besaba, desabrochó el sujetador y me lo quitó. Esta vez solo se apartó unos milímetros de mi boca, lo suficiente como para poder mirar abajo y poder verme los pechos. Sonrió con satisfacción.

- No aparentabas tener tanto… el cuerpo femenino nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme –rió por lo bajo.

Volví a tragar saliva y le pregunté de nuevo.

- No es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿verdad?

- No. Pero no tema: ahora soy solo suyo y de nadie más, princesa –pasó su mano por mi cuello- Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Titubeé. No se si sería la impresión de ver a Gil casi desnudo o de estar yo igual, pero no tuve claro qué quería hacer con él. Susurré por lo bajo lo que sentía en aquel momento.

- Quiero olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Evadirme del mundo por un instante –le dirigí una seria mirada- ¿Crees que podrás lograrlo?

Puso una cara seria en broma

- Um… parece algo complicado, pero puedo intentarlo, a ver qué tal… -me hizo reír. Él también rió y suspiró aliviado- Por fin ríes…se te veía tan seria…

- Estoy un poco tensa –admití. Y volví a notar sus labios en los míos, volví a escuchar aquel tono tan sensual, pronunciado desde escasos centímetros de mis labios.

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí, princesa…

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me tumbó completamente en la cama y se quedó encima mía, aferrando mis manos con fuerza. Volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo, recreándose en apariencia con mi cuerpo. Después se acercó, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

- Si te parece, vamos a jugar a un juego que me gusta mucho –rió encantado al ver mi expresión de incredulidad- A ver donde están tus puntos débiles… -sonrió de tal manera que parecía un zorro.

Me besó de nuevo, y con sus labios fue recorriendo mi cara, hasta llegar al cuello. Justo debajo de la oreja se detuvo y dio un rápido beso. Noté algo muy extraño en mí, algo que nunca había sentido. Tuve que morder mis labios con fuerza para reprimir un pequeño grito. Gil rió. Al parecer, había encontrado un punto débil y no iba a dejarlo escapar. Empezó a darme pequeños besos por todo el cuello. Cada vez se sentía muchísimo mejor, no quería que se detuviese. Mi respiración era entrecortada y nuestros corazones latían al unísono, y aun más cuando pasó a lamer en vez de a besar mi cuello y por detrás de las orejas.

Tras estar así unos minutos, siguió bajando con ayuda de su suave boca hasta detenerse en mis pechos. Se dedicó a pasar el dedo por ellos, haciéndome cosquillas que me arrancaban risas y nos hacia intercambiar cómplices miradas. Súbitamente, comenzó a pasar la lengua por mis pezones, para después morderlos con la fuerza justa para que no me doliesen demasiado. Ahí si que no pude aguantarme y dejé escapar sin yo quererlo un gemido. Gil paró y me dirigió la mirada.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? –susurró.

Negué con la cabeza. Aun así, estaba bastante avergonzada de que se me hubiese escapado ese incómodo ruido. Gil pareció leerme el pensamiento.

- El primero siempre da vergüenza –asintió como para recalcar que tenía razón y me miró con duda. ¿Debía continuar? Asentí velozmente.

Siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con mis bragas y la zona que ellas cubrían. Ahí paró de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos, incorporándose.

- Bien, este es territorio vedado – se rió por lo bajo de su propia comparación- Tú decides si sigo o no, princesa.

Me quedé tumbada, pensando. Muy pocas veces había imaginado como sería mi primera vez, pero lo que sí tenía seguro es que quería que fuese con Rod. Ahora, tras sus duras palabras, no quedaba nada de aquellas esperanzas. Todo se había esfumado. Seguro que poco le importaba ahora con quien perdiese la virginidad. Por él, como si acababa muerta en una cuneta. Estaba totalmente segura de lo mucho que me odiaba en estos momentos.

Me levanté un poco y miré a Gil, que seguía esperando en la misma postura.

- Sigue

Gil me miró muy serio e incrédulo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí. Por favor continúa –esto último lo dije con tono apremiante y que no admitía réplica. Ahora Gil no se iba a echar atrás después de estar como estábamos.

- De acuerdo, princesa –sonrió mientras deslizaba hacia abajo mis bragas y sus calzones. No quise ni mirar. Agarré fuertemente las sábanas que tenía a mi alrededor y miré fijamente al techo, mientras me mordía el labio.

- Intentaré que no te duela, pero no puedo prometer nada. Esto solo pasa la primera vez, así que no volverás a sentir lo mismo.

Asentí.

- Allá voy, Eliza… -susurró.

Lo siguiente que noté fue un intenso y fuerte dolor. Mis gritos quedaron ahogados por los besos de Gil.

- XXX –

Desperté con la sonora respiración de Gil. Fuera ya era bien entrada la noche. Al parecer nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Me levanté de un salto, soltando la mano de Gil. Lo único que conseguí fue que este despertase.

- Buenos días –sonrió medio dormido. Dirigió una mirada a la ventana –Vaya, que aun es de noche…pues nada, a dormir –hizo ademán de volver a recostarse, pero un rápido tirón de brazo por mi parte hizo que me escuchase atentamente.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Mira que hora es! ¿Y si se han dado cuenta de que…? –no puede seguir hablando, porque Gil me puso un dedo en los labios.

- Si sigues chillando de esta manera, si que te oirán –se levantó de la cama y me lanzó mis ropas, para luego ir a ponerse las suyas- Solo tenemos que volver sin hacer ruido y no pasará nada. Además, hoy tu querido Rod tenía otra reunión. Estará tan cansado que no se habrá dado ni cuenta de que nosotros no estábamos por allí.

Contemplé a Gil. A su cuerpo de perfectísimas proporciones, brillante bajo la luz de la luna. Era tan hermoso que parecía irreal. Casi parecía un dios griego que se había reencarnado en la tierra. Me esforcé por grabar esa imagen en mi memoria. En mi corazón. No me hubiera importado que aquel momento hubiese sido eterno…

Él se giró y se dio cuenta de que le miraba, con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios. Se echó a reír.

- Ey, ey, deja de mirarme de esa manera, o de verdad me creeré que soy guapo.

- Es que lo eres –recogí la ropa que estaba encima de mi cama y comencé a ponérmela. ¿De verdad mi primera vez había sido con un hombre tan atractivo? Me sentía enormemente feliz…tanto, que había olvidado a Rod. Gil había conseguido lo que le había pedido. Era condenadamente bueno.

- Bueno, yo ya estoy –Gil, completamente vestido, se sentó a mi lado en la cama-Me voy ahora. Espera un tiempo antes de salir, para no crear sospechas, por si acaso. Y ya sabes, estaré aquí para cuando me necesites, princesita Eliza. Buenas noches. –me besó con suavidad y se marchó.

Esperé unos quince minutos. Fue entonces cuando salí con sumo sigilo hacia mi habitación. Aun trataba de asimilar lo que había tenido lugar en la habitación de invitados. Casi me sentía como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Y no lo había sido. Los dolores de mi cuerpo se encargaban de recordármelo.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi cuarto, me puse mi ropa de dormir y me deslicé en la cama. Sabía que no dormiría en lo quedaba de noche y me pregunté si Gil estaría igual que yo.

De repente, alguien llamó a al puerta. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella.

- ¿Quién es? –susurré. Secretamente, deseaba que fuese Gil.

- Eliza, soy yo –me quedé petrificada. Era Rod. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué tenia que venir ahora?- Lo siento si te he despertado, pero quiero hablar contigo.

Con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora, abrí la puerta. Rod entró y la cerró tras de sí.

- ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama. Había intentado darle a mi voz un tono frío y enfadado, para que notase que aun estaba dolida con él. Sin embargo, mi nerviosismo no me lo permitió. ¿No se habría dado cuenta de lo de Gil, verdad?

- Quiero disculparme por lo que te dije. Tiene que haberte dolido muchísimo. Lo siento. Estaba muy cansado, por eso reaccioné así.

A cuadros me quedé. Si no me decía nada de Gil, esperaba que me echase del palacio y me ordenase que nunca volviese a pisar Austria, anulando nuestro compromiso. Entonces… no me odiaba. ¿Qué había hecho? Mi corazón se encogió de dolor y rabia. Sentía que mi primera vez había sido malgastada. Mi anillo de compromiso empezó a apretarme en el dedo y su frío metálico me hizo sentir aun peor.

- No te preocupes… fue culpa mía por no haber entendido que estabas así –tuve que esforzarme muchísimo para que en mi voz no se notase nada de lo que estaba pensando.

- Aun así…quiero compensarte. Y solo se me ocurre una cosa… -antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta, Rod me había tumbado en la cama y se estaba desabrochando con nerviosismo los botones de su camisa, mientras su cara enrojecía de pura vergüenza.

- Rod… ¿qué…? –no me salían las palabras. Jamás me podía haber imaginado que esto iba a suceder, y menos ahora.

- ¿Quieres… que lo hagamos, Eliza? –preguntó Rod con una tímida voz.

- XXXXXXXXXXXXX –

**Hala, por fin habéis tenido sexo pruso-húngaro, fangirls 8D xDDD. Tal y como prometí, no iba a tardar tanto tiempo en escribir este capi y he cumplido mi promesa ùwu.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Es la primera vez que escribo un relato con tanto sexo y no se si ha quedado muy creíble, pero me he esforzado para estar a la altura de las expectativas ewe.**

**Como habéis podido comprobar en el prólogo, estoy con la filosofía que me sale por las orejas xDDDD pero me gusta bastante y me pareció que lo que pensaban estos filósofos pegaba bastante con los sentimientos de Eliza.**

**Finalmente, dar las gracias tanto a los antiguos como a los nuevos lectores de este fic :3 Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, como siempre. Los voy contestando todos, como ya sabéis (L). Y también, dar las gracias a grupos como 30 seconds to Mars, Fito y Fitipaldis y Black Eyed Peas, que han constituido básicamente mi banda sonora para este capitulo, por hacer que encuentre mi inspiración cuando la pierdo :) (aunque no tengan nada que ver las letras con el contenido de este fic xDD)**

**¡Gracias a todos nuevamente! ¡Nos leemos! (K)**


	6. Chapter 6

Es difícil que un camino no tenga una encrucijada en algún momento. Es entonces cuando se te presenta una elección: ir a un lado, al otro o retroceder. Por supuesto, puedes elegir lo que te apetezca y/o lo que te venga mejor: el más corto, el menos peligroso, tu favorito… incluso puedes volver hacia atrás si no te convence. Pero ahora, el camino es la vida. No se puede volver hacia atrás ni comenzar de nuevo. Hay que elegir, sin posibilidad de huida. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando eres incapaz de decidir?

_Chapter 6: La promesa._

Fue como si en ese momento me hubiesen echado un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza, que me había hecho despertar de golpe. Rod, sobre mí, tragaba saliva, esperado mi respuesta. Notaba que sus brazos temblaban y su respiración estaba agitada. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Dispuesto a hacerlo porque yo quería.

¿Y ahora qué? Aquellas horas tan placenteras con Gil se habían esfumado de mi mente, dando paso a la desesperación. Al arrepentimiento. A la culpa. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido capaz? En mi dolor por una absurda discusión, como podía haberla tenido cualquier pareja normal, había dudado de sus sentimientos y me había entregado al primero que había sido amable conmigo. No merecía tener su amor. Ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. Me sentía podrida por dentro. Y él seguía esperando alguna reacción por mi parte. ¿Qué podía decirle, si las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca?

- Rod… -¿Esa era yo? ¿Había hablado? Sí, era mi tono de voz, pero lo escuchaba neutro y totalmente alejado de mí, como si fuese un muñeco al que un ventrílocuo le estaba haciendo hablar- De veras, aprecio muchísimo que quieras cumplir mi deseo, pero… quiero que tú también estés preparado. Con lo tenso que estás, quizás incluso sería peor que lo hiciésemos ahora…

- Oh… t-tienes razón- se apartó con cuidado y pude incorporarme- ¿Entonces no te importa…?

- Rod, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario… sabes que mi amor por ti es inamovible –me levanté y le besé con suavidad

- Mi pequeña Eliza… -susurró Rod en mi oído con suavidad- Muchas veces me pregunto si te merezco siquiera. Eres como un regalo caído del cielo.

Me limité a reír de manera encantadora y a decir que exageraba. Sin embargo, en mi interior la verdadera Eliza gritaba frenéticamente. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan fríamente? ¿Y tan falsamente? Nunca había sido de esa manera… y sin embargo, me salía con total naturalidad.

Aquella noche fue la primera en la que Rod y yo dormimos en la misma cama. Tuve que hacer grandísimos esfuerzos para no hacer ruido y despertarle mientras lloraba. En otras circunstancias hubiese sido feliz… ahora sentía como si todos mis principios se derrumbasen como un castillo de naipes. No era una persona frívola, que pudiese hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. En cuestiones de amor era una novata, y cualquier mínimo daño que me hiciesen dolería como si fuesen cientos. Solo había amado a una persona, y aunque la distancia dolía podía sobrellevarla bien… pero esto era distinto… esto oprimía el pecho y no me permitía respirar con normalidad.

Me levanté con muchísimo cuidado y me asomé al balcón, desde donde se podía ver una gran plaza que había en la entrada del palacio y muchísimos jardines hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Me sobresalté cuando vi una enorme águila negra, que planeaba por los alrededores, quizás en busca de alimento. Comprendí que era la de Gil, pues por allí esos animales no eran comunes. Sentí como si fuese una desafortunada presa, a la que el águila, Gil en este caso, le había echado el guante. Pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Yo también tenía parte de culpa por haberme dejado cazar… y eso era lo que más me costaba admitir.

- XXX –

Durante dos días no vi a Gil. No tenía demasiadas ganas de hablarle, pues sabía que lo primero que le diría en cuanto tuviésemos un momento sería que ya se podía ir olvidando de mí y que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido un gran error por mi parte. Mientras que esperaba poder enfrentarme con él, disfruté de la compañía de Rod, de su trato amable y su cortesía sin sufrir presión en ningún momento. Qué sabia es la memoria humana, que bloquea los recuerdos desagradables para que al intentar recordarlos nos cueste un gran esfuerzo. Aquella primera vez con Gil se iba diluyendo poco a poco en mi mente, hasta acabar como cubierta por una espesa niebla. En esos momentos éramos solo Rod y yo, como siempre debía haber sido.

Por desgracia, el momento en que le volví a ver llegó. Era obvio que no podía seguir evitándole siempre.

Una tarde en la que me encontraba leyendo algunos libros de la biblioteca de Rod, el apareció tras de mi sin que yo me percatase. Esperó a que yo estuviera enfrascada en la lectura y alzó las manos.

- ¡Bú! – exclamó en un tono bastante fuerte.

- ¡Ahhh! – chillé y me di la vuelta alzando el libro en posición defensiva. Al ver que era el, inspiré profundamente y volví a mi postura original, bastante preocupada por lo que podría suceder ahora mientras él se desternillaba de risa.

- Eres como un cachorrillo asustado, Eliza – dijo cuando terminó de burlarse de mí – No deberías olvidar, como buena guerrera que eres, que debes estar alerta en todo momento.

- Es obvio que nadie seria tan idiota como para atacarme en mi propio palacio. Bastaría con una llamada a mis guardias para que te detuvieran en caso de que yo sola no pudiera hacerlo –le contesté fríamente mientras me giraba para dejar el libro en su lugar correspondiente en la estantería.

- Cierto… pero, ¿qué pasaría si el atacante es alguien ya familiar aquí… de quien no se esperasen que hiciera nada? –se acercó a mí y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo, atrayéndome hacia si- Un hombre de la confianza de Rod, ya sabes… -susurró a mi oído mientras con su mano libre recorría todo mi cuerpo, sin profundizar demasiado.

- Ya basta, Gil… ya bast…- no pude continuar, ya que me mordí el labio inferior para tratar de contener un gemido.

- Eres muy astuta, princesita. Estar evitándome estos dos días…No sabes lo que te he echado de menos. Es como si tu cuerpo y el mío estuvieran destinados a fundirse juntos, eternamente… -y giró mi cara para besarme. Tal era su fuerza que apenas podía moverme ni rebelarme.

Y no sabía si de verdad quería evitarle. Ahora que mis recuerdos sobre nuestra primera vez estaban saliendo a la luz, me percaté de que había memorizado cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada curva, cada cicatriz. Aquello que estaba haciendo no era una buena idea, no estaba bien. Pero…era como si no fuera yo. La pasión que sentía controlaba todo mi cuerpo. Al parecer, en el fondo, yo también le había echado de menos. Entonces, le aparté bruscamente.

- Espera, Gil. No aquí. Podrían vernos…

Se encogió de hombros.

- Donde tú quieras. Tú eres la que conoce este sitio. Te sigo.

Le tomé de la mano y, con la mayor velocidad y sigilo posible, subimos a la segunda planta y nos metimos en la habitación más cercana. Gil cerró la puerta mientras yo le observaba.

- Bueno… ¿qué me pides hoy? –me preguntó mientras se empezaba a desabrochar su chaqueta.

Callé. Mis pensamientos eran como una espiral y mis sentimientos estaban encontrados. Entonces, hablé sin pensarlo.

- Quiero que seas tú mismo.

Me miró desconcertado.

- ¿Yo mismo? Ten piedad, princesita, no soy más que un hombre de mentalidad bastante simple.

- ¡No es tan complicado! –bufé- ¿Qué sentiste hace dos días, cuando…ya sabes? Dudo que no hubieras tenido ningún sentimiento hacia mí, aunque fuera odio.

Entonces… su mirada cambió. En realidad, toda su expresión. Se acercó a mí y me besó de una manera delicada y nada pasional por primera vez.

- Tú me has hecho sentir lo que ninguna otra. Te quiero, Eliza.

Fue como si me hubieran congelado.

- ¿Qué tú…qué?

- ¿Es que no lo he expresado con claridad? Muy bien… –me volvió a besar mientras me desabrochaba los botones de mi vestido- Te quiero –me tumbó delicadamente en la cama- Te quiero –comenzó a besar y a lamer todas las partes de mi cuerpo por las que sus labios pasaban –Te quiero –me miró a los ojos- Y lo repetiré cuantas veces sean necesarias, hasta que me creas.

No fue necesario que dijera más. Me incorporé con brusquedad y le tumbé en la cama, besándole. Al principio reaccionó con sorpresa, pero después se dejó llevar.

- XXX –

- Gil…

- ¿Umh?

- ¿He estado bien?

La pregunta le pareció divertida, y Gil comenzó a reírse mientras se reclinaba en la almohada. Tras ver la mirada fulminante que le eché, como de "hablo en serio", asintió.

- Nada mal para ser tu segunda vez. Puedes estar orgullosa, eres la única que ha dominado a la "región indomable"

Reímos juntos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

- Ronda de preguntas, ¿eh? Dispara, princesita.

- ¿Cómo es Prusia, Gil?

- La mejor región que jamás verás –calló como cauteloso- Con perdón de tu país y de este lugar, claro –y continuó, con una mirada ensoñadora- Vastas llanuras, verdes bosques, gente valiente y aventurera, cerveza a raudales… cada lugar bebe las aguas de tradiciones pasadas, pero todos estamos unidos por unas ideas comunes –se volvió para mirarme- Te encantaría, Eliza.

- Ojala pudiera ir…

- Irás. Te secuestraré en mi caballo negro y vendrás conmigo. Irás a mi palacio y conocerás todos los rincones de Prusia. ¡Incluso te presentaré al pequeño Westo!

- ¿Westo?

- ¡Si! Es mi hermanito pequeño. Ahora está estudiando duramente en Prusia, pero… estoy convencido de que va a ser alguien grande. En cuanto sea más maduro, delegaré en el todas mis responsabilidades.

- ¿Dejarás de representar a Prusia?

- Solo en la teoría. Escucha, tenemos planeado unir todas las regiones de Prusia. Fundar un nuevo país, poderoso y joven. En tal caso, habrá mucho papeleo aburrido, y Westo se encargará de el. Yo, mientras tanto, seguiré haciendo la guerra, como siempre he hecho.

Mi cabeza no podía asimilar tanta información.

- ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto, Gil? ¿Qué pasaría si se lo dijera a Rod? Estoy segura de que Austria tendría un par de palabras que decir al respecto, y detendrían vuestro avance.

- Confío en ti, Eliza. Por eso te lo he revelado. Y, cuando te lleve a Prusia conmigo, se que comprenderás nuestro punto de vista.

Era bastante listo. Sabía que no iba a decir nada. De hecho, tampoco podría haberlo hecho. Rod diría que todo eran patrañas y después se preguntaría como había descubierto un secreto tan íntimo. Y después…

- Y… ¿Cuándo me raptarás?

Sonrió.

- Pronto, Eliza. Solo dame un poco de tiempo. Mañana parto a una importante conquista que no se cuanto tiempo me llevará. Si consigo ganar la batalla, volveré. Seré más poderoso que Austria, y ni su ejército podrá impedir que vengas conmigo. Te lo prometo.

- ¿Y si… -me tembló la voz- …mueres?

- He estado en tantas batallas que ya no tengo miedo a morir. No te preocupes, a esta vieja águila no la matan tan fácilmente -se rió de su propia comparación- Si te quedas mas tranquila, te escribiré. Creo que podré usar a Gilbird para ello.

- ¿A quien?

- A mi águila. Ya sabes, el símbolo de mi bandera. La encontré cuando era un polluelo y la crié. Hemos pasado juntos toda la vida. Es una buena ave, perfecta para cazar, y muy inteligente. Sabrá que tiene que venir aquí. Te enviará mis cartas y me enviará las tuyas.

Asentí, algo más aliviada. Y comencé a reír. Gil me miró con desconcierto.

- Ah… es que el nombre de tu águila es muy gracioso…

De repente se puso colorado.

- Eh… Es que la encontré cuando era muy pequeño y… ¡deja de reírte de mi, maldita sea! –y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Desee que aquel momento durase para siempre. Desee que volviera pronto de aquella conquista. Dudaba de que pudiera aguantar su ausencia.

Según parecía, me había enamorado. Y tenía unas ganas absurdas de escapar con él.

- –

**Ejem… hola, Sweetie al habla… **

**- *fans histéricas empiezan a lanzarle ollas y cuchillos* ¿¡Por qué no has escrito en todo este tiempo? ¿¡Sabes cuanto llevamos esperando, eh? ¡Un año y cuatro meseeeeeeees!**

**Vale, vale, tras esta recreación absurda de mi mente (xDD) ¡me alegro de volver a Fanfiction! Siento muchísimo el haber tardado TANTÍSIMO en haber escrito esto, pero… bueno, se me mezcló el estrés del instituto, la pura vagueza y otra de mis rachas enormes de pérdida de inspiración, por no hablar de asuntos personales y que no me gustaba nada el rumbo que este capitulo estaba tomando. Ahora mismo ando bastante inspirada, y por eso me decidí a escribir este capítulo sin esperar mas tiempo *-* (entre otros relatillos e_e).**

**Qué deciros… jo, que sois lo mejor, que a pesar de todo este tiempo habéis seguido revieweando, favoriteando y suscribiéndoos a mi fic… de verdad, muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestro ánimos ;_;**

**Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capitulo, pero no os prometo nada. Poco a poco se acerca el desenlace final, pero aun os quedan muchos capis por delante ewe**

**Por mi parte, nada más que añadir… ¡espero veros en el siguiente capitulo! ^w^ Os loveo, escritorcillos~**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Querida Eliza, ¿cómo estás? Supongo que todo debe estar en orden por allí. Esto, como siempre, es el puro caos. Sangre, muerte y pájaros carroñeros sobrevolando los cielos. El are es pesado y apesta a cadáver. Aunque, ¿qué te voy a contar a ti, mi pequeña princesita valiente, que no sepas ya? Nadie mejor que nosotros para hablar de la guerra. El blanco estandarte prusiano está embarrado. Y, sin embargo, seguimos ganando, como siempre. Ya deberías saber que odio perder, pero si esta vez no ganase sería más doloroso para mí. Si no venzo, no podría volver a Austria con la cabeza bien alta y raptarte, llevarte conmigo a mi querida Prusia. Te lo prometí y no te fallaré…"_

_Chapter 7: La verdad_

Apreté contra mi pecho la carta de Gil con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cuántas veces la había leído ya desde que me llegó? Había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, siempre lograba hacerme sonreír, y hoy con más motivo. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvería a ver a Gil esa misma noche. Su guerra había finalizado y yo había persuadido a Rod para que celebrase un maravilloso baile, donde habría multitud de invitados, Gil entre ellos. Rod había accedido, ya sin sorprenderse. Durante todo el tiempo que Gil había estado fuera me había esforzado por cumplir todas y cada una de sus expectativas, volviéndome una educada señorita amante de bailes y fiestas. El perfecto apoyo para Austria.

¿Qué por qué hacía todo esto? No estaba segura. Tal vez para dejarle un buen recuerdo a Rod cuando me marchase. Ni siquiera sabía si sería peor para él, pero no me importaba. Había decidido con quién viviría mi vida, con quien iba a ser verdaderamente feliz. Incluso si eso significaba roces demasiado pocos diplomáticos de por medio. Sin embargo, ni Gil ni yo teníamos miedo. Austria no tenía un ejército tan experimentado como el de Prusia: declararnos la guerra sería un suicidio.

Un suave golpeteo en mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Guardé la carta en el primer cajón de mi escritorio y me levanté, dando permiso a esa persona para que entrase. Resultó ser Rod.

- Vaya, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí –y le dediqué una de mis encantadoras sonrisas, esas tan falsas que había aprendido a hacer.

- Lo sé, Eliza. Tenía ganas de verte –Rod me devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Te parece que demos un paseo? Los jardineros han estado cuidando el jardín trasero y ha quedado maravilloso. Se nota que estamos en primavera.

- ¡Claro! Me encantaría verlo –tomé el brazo que Rod me ofrecía y salimos de mi habitación en dirección al jardín.

Rod no había exagerado. Las hermosas flores de todos los colores que pudiera imaginar estaban diseminadas a lo largo de una enorme extensión de terreno verde. Al fondo, en la parte inferior y perdiéndose en la lejanía, la panorámica de Viena, capital de Austria.

- Oh, Rod… es precioso… -comenté sorprendida. Y esta vez era verdad.

- Lo se. Austria cada vez se parece más a una enorme corona. Y desde que colocaron la gran perla que le faltaba a Viena, aun más.

Tardé un momento en entender a qué se refería.

- Oh, vamos… ¡ni siquiera parezco una perla! No estoy tan gorda…

- Sabes lo que quiero decir –y se echó a reír- Has devuelto la luz y la esperanza a mi imperio. A mi vida… -y enrojeció débilmente.

"_¿Y qué tal tu futuro maridito? ¿Sigue de reuniones? Creo que después le va a faltar tiempo, cuando vengas a Prusia. Es por eso que prefiero solucionar las cosas en el campo de batalla: menos palabrería absurda, más rapidez. Quiero que sepas que eres muy valiente. Cualquier otra persona tendría miedo de estar en esta situación, yo incluido. Esa inestabilidad, esa sensación de agobio y de intentar estar a la altura. Tienes toda mi admiración, Eliza. Sin duda eres una gran mujer. Hasta el pianista se ha dado cuenta de ello, aunque no se si hace todos los esfuerzos que debería para mantenerte a tu lado."_

Oh, no. Lo que más me afecta de toda esta situación son los sentimientos de Rod. Pronto se van a ver heridos. Gil me raptará, y por muchos rescates que el país austriaco pague, yo jamás me iré de allí. Porque lo amo, lo necesito. Y me da mucha pena que sufra, pero… si alguien conoce otra manera para hacer esto, que me la diga.

- Ah, Rod… sabes que esas cosas me hacen sentir mucha vergüenza… evita decirlas, por favor –y me reí suavemente.

- Perdóname… pero es que hay veces que no puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte de que estés aquí, conmigo –contestó mientras me atraía hacia él dulcemente.

No respondí y miré hacia la vista de Viena. Lo que él interpretaba como silencio vergonzoso era en realidad culpabilidad. Lo siento. Rod. Perdona por lo que voy a hacerte, Rod. Pase lo que pase, quiero que te lleves un buen recuerdo de mí, si eso es posible.

Rod giró mi cara con cuidado y buscó mis labios, para después unirlos con los suyos. Otra punzada de remordimiento. Porque los únicos labios que deseaba eran los de Gil: algo despellejados, pero dulces, muy dulces. Fue un típico beso de los que Rod me dedicaba en contadísimas ocasiones. Ya sabéis, bastante largo y sin pausa, un beso tímido e inexperto.

Al separarnos, Rod tosió vergonzosamente, y yo me limité a sonreírle. Nunca se le habían dado bien estas cosas. Estuvimos un largo rato en silencio, muy juntos, hasta que volvió a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? Dentro de poco tiempo será verano… debemos empezar a organizar nuestra boda. Debe ser el acontecimiento del siglo, algo de lo que hablen las siguientes generaciones.

El anillo de compromiso se apretó violentamente en mi dedo. Noté su frialdad: la que se sentía hacia el culpable de un terrible crimen, con la que estaba tratando yo a Rod. No era agradable. Muchas veces deseé quitármelo y arrojarlo lejos, pero no podía. A pesar de todo, creo que jamás podría deshacerme de él. Me sentiría aun más triste y culpable. Yo también quería conservar un buen recuerdo de Rod.

"_Últimamente, por aquí no deja de comentarse el tema de vuestro enlace. Dicen que será algo formidable. Que el futuro Imperio Austro-húngaro (me he permitido bautizarlo así) será imparable, un auténtico bloque a tener en cuenta. Muchos de los líderes prusianos están preocupados, ya os toman por enemigos. Ahora te reirás, pero yo no pienso en nada de eso. Tan solo imagino lo bella que estarás con un vestido de novia. Qué suertudo será el hombre que te tenga en el lecho nupcial, el que vaya a pasar todas las noches de su vida dormido junto a ti. Ahora me pregunto… ¿estaría bien que la boda se celebrara en Prusia y se cambiara al miope pianista por mí? Bueno, eso tal vez deberíamos hablarlo con más calma una vez estés aquí instalada"_

- Yo... bueno, me gustaría que fuera pacífica y no hubiera ningún incidente. Creo que con eso, para mí sería perfecta.

- Que fatalista eres, Eliza –se echó a reír- Irá todo genial, ya lo verás. Todo nos irá bien de ahora en adelante, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y yo te protegeré. Te lo prometo.

Y nos quedamos observando Viena y el jardín de flores multicolores mientras permanecíamos abrazados. Grabé esa imagen en mi retina, ya sabía que jamás volvería a verla. No volvería a tener la tranquilidad de la que ahora gozaba, pero ese era el camino que había elegido, no me podía arrepentir a estas alturas. Y tuve que reprimir las lágrimas. Rod jamás podría tener una boda gloriosa. Jamás podría cumplir su promesa.

- XXX-

Me encontraba sola en mi habitación. Tenía que prepararme para el gran baile. Para volver a ver a Gil. Tenía unos cuantos vestidos tirados sobre la cama, y aun estaba intentando elegir cual ponerme. Al final, me decanté por uno azul marino. Sonreí, porque estaba totalmente convencida de que pegaba bastante con las rojas pupilas de Gil. Me miré en el espejo. Aún tenía que elegir un peinado adecuado. Con rapidez, me senté en el tocador y me puse manos a la obra, intentando recrear un complicado recogido que ahora estaba de moda en Austria.

"_No sabes cómo son las noches aquí, sin ti. Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo, sentir tu presencia. Con los ojos cerrados, puedo extender la mano y recorrer todas y cada una de tus curvas. Ya se me tu cuerpo de memoria. Si aspiro con tranquilidad, casi puedo olerte, esa mezcla de campiña húngara y sal marina. Si acaricio el aire, noto tu suave piel. Cuando estemos juntos, solo cuando eso pase, dejaré de tener estas extrañas visiones. Te tendré a mi lado todas las mañanas. Escucharé tu risa, tu voz llamándome por mi nombre. Montaremos a caballo, lucharemos, pasearemos, debatiremos. Y, a la noche, cantarás para mí. Me susurrarás al oído todas esas cosas con las que consigues que olvide mis problemas. Volveré a probar tu lengua inquieta."_

- ¡Al fin! –exclamé en voz alta y sonreí. Mi peinado estaba terminado, y ya había terminado de maquillarme y colocarme todas las joyas. Volví a mirarme en el espejo. Ni siquiera me reconocía debajo de tantos lujos. En fin, pronto dejarían de ser una costumbre.

Salí de la habitación justo cuando Rod se acercaba a la puerta. Nos tomamos de la mano, nos sonreímos y fuimos hasta el salón de fiestas. Estaba totalmente abarrotado. La multitud aplaudió a rabiar en cuanto nos vio llegar. Enseguida, los saludos y alabanzas sobre mi vestido y mi peinado resonaron en mis oídos. Tuve que contestar a todos y cada uno de ellos con la máxima elegancia y rapidez posible. Mientras tanto, miraba a mi alrededor. No veía a Gil por ninguna parte. Me empecé a preocupar. ¿Se habría acordado de que la fiesta era hoy? Me ocupé personalmente de que le fuera mandada una invitación y no me llegó ninguna carta en la que se excusase por no poder asistir.

"_Por último, y aunque esto te resulte bastante raro viniendo de mí, quiero hacerte una confesión…"_

Bailé con Rod unas cuantas veces. Hice el honor de cortar el enorme pastel que los cocineros habían preparado para el banquete. Recorrí el salón entero tres veces mientras saludaba a la gente o respondía a sus piropos con otros igual de falsos. Y Gil no estaba. De repente, tuve una corazonada.

"_Quiero volver a dejar muy clara la idea de que, desde que te vi en aquel baile, no he dejado de acordarme de ti ni un solo instante. Puede que hiciera mal forzándote, pero… espero que sepas disculpar una tontería de enamorado"_

Me excusé ante Rod diciendo que había olvidado mi abanico en la habitación. Subí las escaleras con rapidez.

"_Tenía un extraño vacío existencial, algo que ni siquiera las batallas podían llenar. Vivía en un aburrido tedio, hasta que nos conocimos. Desde entonces, tú has llenado ese hueco que creía irreparable…"_

De repente, observé una tenue luz que venía desde uno de los pasillos. Risas suaves de mujeres. Cuchicheos. Más risas.

"_He conocido a muchas mujeres. Sin embargo, por ninguna he sentido lo que he sentido por ti ahora. Ninguna me ha dado lo que tú me has dado. Ahora no me importan las demás, solo tú. No puedo compararte a ninguna otra, eres la diosa entre todas ellas"._

Giré en el pasillo, y lo vi. Un grupo de cinco mujeres con vestidos de fiesta. Sonrojadas, riendo y suspirando, pidiendo ser besadas de nuevo. Y, en el centro, él. Con su sonrisa de zorro, sus sensuales susurros. Sus ojos rojos. Besándolas en los labios y lamiendo sus cuellos por turnos.

Era Gil.

"_Siempre voy a quererte. Hasta el fin de mis días. Y eso es otra promesa._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt"_

- –

**CHANCHANCHANCHAAAAAN.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este giro totalmente inesperado (?) de la trama? Yo creo que algunas ya os lo imaginabais, ¿no? e_e **

**Bueno, como curiosidad, el final de este capítulo y el comienzo del siguiente fueron una de las primeras cosas que pensé del fic (junto con el capítulo 2). Sin embargo, ha cambiado radicalmente el planteamiento de las escenas, todo iba a pasar de otra manera. Pero bueno, al final se ha quedado así, y estoy contenta con el cambio.**

**Bien, pues este es el principio del fin. Entramos en la recta final del fic (que también la tengo ya totalmente pensada). Espero que sea un final a la altura de las circunstancias, no quiero decepcionaros ;w;**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos las que leéis este fic, revieweais, favoriteais y os suscribís, gracias a vosotras este fic sigue adelante tras el enorme parón que sufrió *-* sois lo mejor 3**

**Y bueno, ojala que esperéis con ansias el siguiente capi~**

**¡Nus leemos! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Seguro que, en alguna ocasión, habéis notado como el mundo se derrumba a tu alrededor. El tiempo se paraliza, tus hombros se tensan, hasta la tarea de respirar te resulta trabajosa. Quieres llorar, pero no puedes. Tu mente está demasiado ocupada tratando de procesar (o intentando negar con todas sus fuerzas) la evidencia que se le presenta como para preocuparse de tus lágrimas. Pero, sin duda alguna, nada de esas desagradables sensaciones se podrá comparar al festival del dolor que se vive en tu pecho. Como el corazón, de repente, parece que se ha cansado de cumplir su función y, a cada latido, se encoge, se aprieta y duele. Duele horriblemente, y eso pesa tanto en tu cuerpo como en tu ánimo. Como país, he tenido innumerables heridas. Pero jamás creí que la mayor de todas ellas no sería producto de una guerra.

_Capítulo 8: Confesiones._

Tuve que agarrarme con manos temblorosas a la esquina del pasillo mientras trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría. En mi cabeza tan solo revoloteaba el último párrafo de la carta de Gil. Cada fragmento se grababa a fuego en mi corazón, pero no un fuego cálido como había sido antes. Era abrasador, insoportable, quemaba. Quería alejarme de esto. Dolía mucho. No podía. "Para, por favor. Esto es mentira. Tiene que ser mentira…"

De mi garganta solo salió un ruidito ahogado. Débil, pero era suficiente para que el fino oído de Gil lo captase. Me miró. Sus ojos se asemejaban a dos heladas espadas de rojo filo. Con un solo gesto suyo, todas las mujeres se escabulleron entre risitas hacia el salón de baile, dejándonos a los dos solos en la inmensidad del corredor. ¿Desde cuando este se había vuelto tan oscuro y tan ancho?

- ¿Por qué…? – fueron las únicas palabras que tuve fuerza de decir.

Los ojos de Gil cambiaron momentáneamente de expresión. ¿Duda, tristeza, enfado? No tuve oportunidad de fijarme bien, pues en unos segundos volvieron a mostrarse inexpresivos.

- ¿Por qué que? – jamás le había oído un tono así. Era duro y afilado. Como si el Gil al que conocía, un hombre burlón y chulesco, hubiera muerto y un ser inexpresivo usurpase su lugar.

Aunque intenté, en vano, pronunciar frases con cierta coherencia, de nuevo solo pude acompañar mis balbuceos de unos gestos vagos.

- Tú… ellas… estabais…

- Si. Estaba a punto de pasar un buen rato con ellas. Ya sabes que me aburren los bailes.

- Pero… tu carta… nosotros… - poco a poco mi capacidad para hablar de forma coherente volvía a mí- Todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… ¿cómo has sido capaz de hacerme esto…?

Gil puso su mano en su cara y negó la cabeza con incredulidad.

- En serio… No te pongas histérica, Eliza. Los dos sabíamos que esto iba a acabar así.

- No. Esto ni de lejos iba a ser de esta forma. La única manera en la que esto debía acabar era con un futuro juntos…

- A ver, es simple – resopló y agitó su cabeza- Tanto tú como yo, desde el principio, sabíamos muy bien como iba. Es algo sin compromiso. Nunca hice nada para que te enamorases de mí. No estaba en mis planes, ni siquiera se me pasó por la imaginación. Esto solo funciona si ninguna de las dos partes comienza a sentir amor por el otro. Tú amabas a Rod, Eliza. Tendrías que haberte visto cuando te conocí. Con que devoción hablabas de él, cuando le mirabas tus ojos resplandecían, estabas totalmente entregada a él. Así tendrías que haber seguido. Te lo repito, no hice nada para que sintieras eso por mí.

"¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi Gil? Él nunca habría dicho nada de esto… ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿A que tengo razón? Que alguien me responda, que alguien acalle mis dudas…" mi cabeza daba vueltas… mi cerebro parecía que iba a explotar.

- ¿Te estás oyendo…? T-tu fuiste el que me llamó "princesa"… - todo mi ser temblaba. De dolor, de tristeza. De ira- Tu fuiste… ¡Me dijiste que me raptarías y me llevarías a Prusia! ¡Era la única a la que querías! ¡Era la que había dominado a la "nación indomable"!

Gil murmuró algo así como "Oh, dios mío" y siguió hablando. Esta vez de forma más impaciente y rápida.

- ¿Cómo tengo que hacerte entender esto? ¿Lo prefieres de la manera más clara posible? Bien, pues. Amabas a Rod, pero él no sabía darte lo que querías, fisiológicamente hablando. Demasiado ocupado en sus reuniones, su país, en quedar bien ante los demás para no entrar en más conflictos armados. No podía ocuparse de hacer ese tipo de cosas con una mujer, a pesar de ser la que más quería. También hay que decir que es bastante estrecho, pero no va por ahí la cosa –movió su mano de lado a lado- A lo que iba. Dio la casualidad de que aparecí yo en escena, como podría haber sido cualquier otro. Con tu actitud ya sabía lo que pasaba con tu prometido. Créeme, tengo bastante experiencia con las mujeres como para darme cuenta de ello. Así que… bueno. Solo te di lo que querías. Unas cuantas palabras amables, algo de pasión en la cama. Los dos salíamos ganando: tú estabas contenta y yo pasaba un buen rato. ¿Realmente pensabas que todo lo que decía era en serio? Hay que joderse, eres la primera con la que me pasa esto… -y volvió a resoplar.

Cada una de esas palabras me atravesó el corazón como una estaca. Mis piernas temblaron y mi cuerpo se estremeció, lleno de miles de emociones. Me sentía débil y patética. Cuanto odiaba eso. Desde mi nacimiento. En cada guerra siempre golpeaba la primera, lo me hizo ganar la fama de ser una mujer fuerte y valiente. Y era una buena sensación. Pero ahora… solo me había sentido débil cuando pensaba en Rod, y no era desagradable. Era tan solo notar que tu verdadera felicidad dependía de esa persona.

Por otro lado… oh, dios mío. Rod, mi pobre Rod. Ya desde pequeños era un niño tímido y apocado, que se pensaba mucho las cosas antes de realizarlas y siempre lo planificaba todo. Nada que ver conmigo, una chica impulsiva, nerviosa y que actuaba guiada por mis sentimientos. Seguramente Rod se habría llevado meses pensando en lo que sentía por mi, en como me lo diría. Y era tan vergonzoso que la idea de consumar nuestra unión lo pondría más nervioso aun. Y yo, estúpida de mi, no había podido esperarlo. Me había hastiado tanto su indecisión que había rechazado a la persona que más me quería del mundo y me había entregado al primero que me dio una palabra amable. Maldita sea… si hubiera tenido más paciencia… si le hubiera esperado… ¿Cómo iba a mirarle ahora a la cara? Jamás sería una buena esposa. Había traicionado sus sentimientos, su confianza. Ni siquiera me había dignado a respetar su decisión de esperar a poner en orden sus ideas.

Y lo último que podía pensar, lo que más me dolía, es que me había dado cuenta de que amaba a Gil, más que nunca. Y que todo lo que creía cierto en realidad se trataba de una cruel mentira. Jamás le había importado lo más mínimo. Sus palabras y sus cartas. Todo era falso, ni siquiera tenía un lugar preferente en su corazón, tan solo sería otra mujer que añadir a la lista de sus conquistas. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega y no me percaté antes?

Aún en estado de shock, no me había dado cuenta de que Gil había recorrido la distancia que nos separaba y estaba justo delante mía. Me cogió la cara entre sus manos.

- Bueno, ya me he sincerado contigo, así que no hay problema, ¿verdad? – su voz quedó en un susurro. Me besó en los labios. Fue todo tan inesperado que no pude evitarlo. Normalmente, sus besos eran algo terapéutico, ya que me calmaban y me cambiaban de humor por completo. Sin embargo, no sirvió está vez. Le empujé con todas mis fuerzas y le separé de mí lo máximo que pude.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme! – las lágrimas, por fin, salieron de mis ojos. Tal vez porque sabía que era nuestro último beso. Tal vez porque, desde el fondo de mi corazón, había tomado una decisión.

Con paso firme y decidido le di la espalda a Gil (cuya expresión no supe identificar) y eché a correr entre lágrimas hacia mi habitación. La fiesta no tardaría en terminar y, cuando lo hiciera, Rod vendría a preguntarme por qué no había aparecido en ella y que si me encontraba bien. Y, entonces… se lo contaría todo. No iba a esconderle absolutamente nada. Tenía derecho a saber la verdad de lo que había sucedido entre Gil y yo.

- XXX-

- Eliza, ¿estás ahí? – la voz de Rod se escuchó a través de la puerta, donde antes había dado unos suaves toques.

- Si, aquí estoy. Entra, por favor.

Rod no se hizo esperar. Entró, cerró la puerta tras de si y se sentó a mi lado con aire preocupado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? No te he visto aparecer en la fiesta. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has enfermado?

- Estoy bien, Rod. Gracias por preocuparte por mi –suspiré- Pero… tengo que contarte algo. Algo muy serio e importante.

Rod no preguntó más y me miró expectante. Me sentía extrañamente tranquila, con la resignación del condenado que camina ante el patíbulo y saborea sus últimos minutos de vida. Y empecé a hablar. Rememoré todo desde el comienzo: la fiesta, el dolor que me había provocado su rechazo, el beso de Gil, como había ido hacia él esperando encontrar cariño, las cartas, mi intención de huir a Prusia… Cada vez mi tono de voz se volvía más neutro y bajo. Hasta que, por fin, terminé con lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas.

- … tenías que saberlo, Rod. Tenías todo el derecho del mundo. Y, aunque no lo creas, después de este lado mío tan horrible que te acabo de mostrar… lo siento. Lo siento tantísimo… - apreté fuertemente su mano y, por segunda vez en poco tiempo, sollocé por unos instantes.

Rod no dijo absolutamente nada. Estuvo callado durante un buen rato, sosteniendo mi mano débilmente y mirando a un punto inexistente al infinito. Por fin, habló.

- Lo mataré.

Le miré asustada. ¿Cómo podía pensar en enfrentarse a Gil, quien le superaba en habilidades de lucha?

- No digas tonterías. No necesitas vengarte. No fue culpa suya, sino mía. No tienes que limpiar mi honor ni nada parecido…

- ¿Limpiar tu honor? –Rod soltó una risa seca y dura- No hago esto por ti. Lo hago por mí mismo. Por no haber estado a la altura y permitir que un salvaje prusiano como él hiciera lo que ha hecho. Lo único que se encontró en su camino fueron facilidades y no tendría que habérselas mostrado –se quedó pensativo un instante- Aunque claro, debemos presentarlo como que fue él el que atentó contra tu honor, eso es lo que debe pensar el pueblo y las naciones vecinas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no luchas con la verdad, con lo que en realidad pasó? ¿Por qué le cargas a él la culpa cuando la responsabilidad era mía?

- Porque no quiero pasar ante los anales de la Historia como el cornudo idiota que era tan feliz mientras su prometida hacía lo que no debía con otro.

Si lo de Gil me afectó, con aquella dura frase me remataron. Por supuesto, no había esperado un trato amable de su parte, pero ver a un Rod tan frío y soltando tan duras verdades sin hacer uso de la diplomacia era algo que jamás pensé que presenciaría, algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Es más, pensaba que cancelaría nuestro compromiso y rompería las relaciones existentes entre nuestros países. Sin embargo, si de verdad quería seguir adelante con nuestro matrimonio… Rod, maldita sea… ¿por qué, a pesar de todo, eres tan bueno como para soportar tener a una mujer que te fue infiel a tu lado?

Rod me soltó la mano, se levantó y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Antes de abrirla y marcharse, se giró hacia mí.

- Más vale que vayas preparando a tu ejército. A partir de hoy estamos en guerra con Prusia.

- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

***inserte sonidito de Dramatic Gopher***

**¿Qué os parecido? ¿Pensasteis en que Gil haría lo que ha hecho? ¿Las palabras de Rod os han traumado? ¿Os lo esperabais? Yo diría que si a la última pregunta xDD**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, me alegra estar por estos lares de nuevo *3*. No se por qué, pero de repente me ha venido como una ultra-mega-hiper-subida de inspiración, ¡y tenía que aprovecharla de algún modo! Así que, por fin, tenéis publicado el capítulo 8~~**

**Tengo algunas curiosidades que contar sobre este capi. Si os acordáis, en el capi 7 mencioné que todo esto fue de lo primero que escribí del fic. Bien, pues hace no mucho encontré unos garabatos míos en una hoja de papel donde estaba más o menos el boceto de lo que iba a ser la conversación entre Eliza y Gil después de que ella le hubiera pillado in fraganti. Hay bastantes diferencias entre la primera idea y el resultado que ahora leéis. Por ejemplo, Eliza, más que dolida y sin habla, se mostraba muy enfadada, de tal manera que prácticamente en todas sus intervenciones gritaba. Gil hablaba menos que ahora, su discurso era más conciso, directo y presumía de haber "logrado encender la pasión" (textualmente) de Eliza. Por último, era Eliza quien tenía la idea de declararle la guerra a Prusia, ya que quería ver a Gil "llorando y suplicando su perdón" (sic). Personalmente me gusta más esta versión que la otra .w.**

**Ya queda muuucho menos para el desenlace, nooooo *llora*. La verdad es que cuando acabe esto me voy a sentir vacía ;_;. Lo único positivo que le veo es que disfrutaré muchísimo escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, jujuju ewe**

**Btw, como ya dije, me ha venido una ola de inspiración. La he usado no solo para escribir este capi, sino también para un one-shot yaoi de SinbadxJa'far (Magi), por si estáis siguiendo el anime o el manga y queréis echarle un vistazo ^w^ (al menos con ese no tendréis que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo xD). Bueno, eso, que lo tenéis en mi perfil disponible para leerlo x3. También renové mi perfil, y he puesto otros sitios por donde me suelo mover en Internet (mi tumbar, mi dA…), por si os aburrís y queréis cotillear (?).**

**Por último, como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir mis historias, favoritear y comentarlas *^* si no contesto a los reviews es porque cuando los veo ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se publicaron y me da vergüenza responder ;_; (si, siempre digo lo mismo, pero es verdad…).**

**Por mi parte, nada más que añadir. Espero veros muy prontito en el capítulo 8 x333**

**¡Nos leemos~!**

**P.D: ¿Estáis viendo la nueva temporada de Hetalia? ¿Qué os parece? A mí me encanta el nuevo estilo de dibujo *3***


	9. Chapter 9

EL IMPERIO AUSTRO HÚNGARO EN GUERRA CONTRA PRUSIA.

_En el día de ayer, el señor Roderich Edelstein proclamó desde el balcón principal de su palacio tan terrible y trágica noticia. Según sus palabras, el Gobierno ya se había puesto en marcha para empezar a reclutar a los máximos voluntarios posibles para el ejército (que, junto con la armada profesional, irían hacia el frente) y estaban removiendo las viejas alianzas. Entre las razones para declarar tal situación, el señor Edelstein narraba como la cabeza visible de Prusia, el señor Gilbert Beilschmidt, había atentado contra el honor de su prometida, nuestra bien amada señorita Elizabeth Héderváry, con la que en breve tiempo planeaba contraer matrimonio. No solamente esa es la razón (terrible, sin duda, ya que atentar contra el honor de la señorita es atentar contra el honor de nuestro Imperio), sino que el muy inteligente señor Edelstein expresaba su preocupación por lo que podría suceder si se dejaba a este conjunto de pequeños países seguir a su libre albedrío, argumentando que ya habían caído muchos estados s sus pies, y que no debíamos ser los siguientes. _

_Desde este humilde periódico, queremos unirnos a la patria, a los soldados y a nuestros líderes con fervor, animándoles en esta cruenta guerra que se presenta y mostrándoles todo el apoyo que un Imperio…_

_Capítulo 9: Alianzas._

Dejé a un lado el periódico del día con un suspiro hastiado. Tanto fervor patriótico innecesario me ponía de los nervios. La prensa, desde el anuncio de la guerra, se había vuelto más sensacionalista que de costumbre y era algo que no podía soportar. Recordaba los tiempos en los que era algo más joven e inexperta e iba liderando batallas día si y día también. A pesar de que esa época se la consideraba más primitiva que la de ahora, existía algo que no solo no se había eliminado, sino que se había acrecentado con el tiempo: la hipocresía humana. ¿De qué servia tanta palabrería sobre el ánimo a los soldados? Iban directos a los brazos de la muerte, y contra eso no había nadie que los pudiera mentalizar, ni mucho menos animar. Al menos, en mis tiempos de guerrera, eso era algo que estaba muy claro. Mis hombres sabían el peligro al que se enfrentaban y no necesitaban consuelo de nadie. Morían por creencias, por una vida mejor para sus descendientes, para demostrar el valor que tenían al bailar en la cuerda floja que es el campo de batalla. Esa era la realidad, y un simple periodista sentado en su despacho (y, sin duda, más joven que yo) no tenía ni idea de cómo era el ambiente de las contiendas.

Rod me sacó de mis pensamientos al abrir la puerta del saloncito en el que me encontraba. Portaba en sus manos una bandeja llena de pastas de distintos tamaños y colores.

- ¿Ya está aquí? – le pregunté.

- Está a poca distancia del palacio. En cuanto llegue mandaré a alguna criada a por la leche, por lo que parece a nuestro aliado le gusta que el té se le sirva al punto y con el tiempo de hervor apropiado.

Asentí. Habíamos preparado una pequeña merienda para recibir a nuestro único aliado en la guerra, que acababa de llegar a territorio imperial hacia la madrugada tras un muy largo viaje. Tenía curiosidad por conocerle. Era el suyo un país casi tan antiguo como el mío, de profundo honor y admiradas tradiciones, con gusto por el batallar, pero casi siempre se mostraba como un lugar cauto y desconfiado, aislado de los demás (aunque, tal vez, influyera en eso su localización geográfica).

Miré a Rod, que se sentó en el sillón que estaba a mi lado y ojeó el periódico que yo había desechado. Desde que le conté lo ocurrido con Gil, su comportamiento conmigo había cambiado de manera imperceptible (al menos a los ojos de los demás). Se mostraba amable y educado conmigo, pero era tan solo una máscara de frialdad cortés. De todas formas era una mejor situación que si me hubiera echado de Austria y de su vida (que era lo que pensaba que haría), pero no podía evitar sentir una profunda tristeza, porque sentía, con el cambio de comportamiento, lo grande que era su dolor.

En ese instante, llamaron a la puerta y entró una sirvienta con una bandeja idéntica a la que Rod había traído, solo que esta contenía tres tazas, una jarrita con leche y otra con té.

- Señores, el visitante ha llegado – nos comunicó tras hacer un gesto de respeto con la cabeza y dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa- ¿Le hago pasar?

- Si, por supuesto – le indicó Rod, que a su vez se levantó para ir a recibirle.

Observé atentamente al desconocido que entraba por la puerta y al que Rod saludó con efusividad. Era más bajo y menos fornido de lo que me había esperado, dada su fama de guerrero. Su dorado pelo brillaba con las últimas luces de la tarde, y sus profundos ojos verdes observaban la estancia con aburrimiento. Aunque, sin duda, su rasgo más característico eran sus grandes cejas, que ayudaron a que su cara mostrara una expresión relajada mientras agradecía la merienda que le habíamos preparado.

- Eliza, te presento al líder de nuestra noble nación aliada, Inglaterra – me dijo Rod mientras me lo señalaba- Arthur Kirkland.

- Me alegro de conocerle, señor Kirkland –dije con una sonrisa cortés- Y le agradezco que se haya unido a nuestra causa.

- El gusto es mío, señorita –el recién llegado, con una caballeresca reverencia- Pero, por favor, llámame Arthur. Entre aliados, lo mejor es que nos tuteemos.

- Aquí tienes tu té, amigo Arthur –Rod, solícito, ya nos había servido a él y a mí, y le señalaba su silla para que tomara asiento.

- Vaya, la verdad es que me siento algo decepcionado –comentó nuestro aliado entre risas mientras se sentaba- Esperaba probar alguna especialidad austro-húngara con la merienda, pero bueno, como buen anfitrión se supone que no debo quejarme –se sirvió con destreza, dio un leve sorbo a su taza, paladeó el contenido y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Bueno, querido Arthur –comenzó un titubeante Rod tras carraspear- Espero que la reunión de esta tarde nos sirva para poner una estrategia en común para derrotar a ese prusiano y a sus aliados. Había pensado que…

- Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar algo –el tono de Arthur cambió drásticamente. Su tono cordial desapareció, dejando una voz con tintes huraños y que no admitía réplica- Quiero que sepáis que esta guerra en sí no me interesa. No tiene repercusiones políticas ni de otro tipo para mí y mi país a corto plazo y me da igual si esto hace que se desgrane el Imperio, que nazca uno nuevo o que el señor Beilschmidt viole a todas las líderes que quiera.

La cara de Rod era un poema o, más bien, un pez, pues no podía hacer otra cosa que abrir y cerrar la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Yo, en cambio, me recliné en mi asiento con curiosidad. Parecía que esa era la verdadera cara de Inglaterra, la hermética nación.

- La alianza que me presentasteis era tan vieja que me sorprendió que el papel en la que se había escrito no se hubiera desintegrado. Perfectamente podía haberla rechazado, pero no lo hice. Y esto nos lleva al punto principal, el por qué he aceptado unirme a esta guerra. El único objetivo de mi participación –se echó hacia delante en el asiento- es patéale el culo a Francia.

Rob seguí tan sorprendido como antes, si no más. Me tocaba a mí intervenir.

- Así que es cierto lo que se dice de la centenaria rivalidad entre Francia e Inglaterra… -comenté.

- Pero… disculpa, amigo Arthur –Rod, al fin, reaccionó- ¿Qué pinta Francia en todo este asunto?

- Vamos, Roddie, no puedo creer que me hagas esa pregunta –Arthur le miró con aire ofendido- Prusia es una nación muy joven, y sus aliados están en bocas de todos. El trío de pesadilla de toda Europa –prosiguió con aire teatral- Prusia, Francia y España.

A mí no me sorprendió. Estaba más puesta en política exterior que Rod, así que sabía que ellos eran los declarados aliados prusianos. Incluso Gil me había comentado algo acerca de sus líderes, a los que consideraba sus más cercanos amigos. Rod, sin embargo, palideció violentamente.

- Así que… España, ¿eh…? –compuso una amarga sonrisa- Y pensar que me tocaría luchar contra mi pequeño protegido…

Era cierto. Rod, hacía bastante tiempo, había sido el protector de España y había querido como un padre a su líder, transmitiéndole todos sus conocimientos. Sin embargo, tras una cruenta guerra civil, Francia acabó arrebatándole a España, tomando entonces a su joven jefe como discípulo. Fue algo muy sonado y en las cartas que Rod me escribía por aquel entonces, dejaba ver una gran tristeza por la pérdida.

- Está bien, Arthur –le miré a los ojos con decisión- Entiendo perfectamente tu postura al respecto. Cualquier buen líder que se precie debe anteponer los intereses y la seguridad de su pueblo, así como su propio honor contra los antiguos enemigos. Pero, por favor… necesitamos el apoyo de Inglaterra en esta guerra. Es algo necesario, nuestro Imperio solo no podrá vencerle.

Arthur me miró largamente y sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya… Muy bien dicho, Lizzie. Desde luego, eres una mujer de armas tomar, no me cabe duda. Me gustas.- dicho esto, desenvainó la espada que tenía en el cinto y la colocó sobre sus rodillas- Tenéis a vuestra disposición todos los ejércitos de Inglaterra –y luego la levantó al aire- ¡Por la victoria!

Asentí satisfecha y Rod esbozó una sonrisa cansada. Ahora que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, estaba segura de que el resto iría como la seda.

- Si no te molesta, estimado amigo –continuó Rod con su tono diplomático- podemos ir a ver el mapa europeo. Tenemos muchas estrategias que planear.

Él y Arthur se adelantaron mientras conversaban sobre posibles estrategias. Yo les seguí a cierta distancia, gratamente sorprendida. Desde luego, no había que juzgar a un libro por su portada. A pesar de su aspecto, nuestro aliado sabía lo que se hacía y conocía los entresijos de la guerra con la experiencia que da el haber participado en muchas. Arthur me caía bien.

- XXX-

Amanecía en Viena cuando Rod, Arthur y yo nos reunimos en el vestíbulo del palacio. Habíamos pasado las últimas semanas planeando estrategias, recibiendo soldados y practicando el tiro con los mosquetes. Tras tantos días, había llegado el momento: hoy teníamos cita en el campo de batalla con Prusia y sus aliados. Fui la última en bajar y contemplé, desde lo alto de la gran escalera de mármol blanco, los atuendos que ambos lucían. Rod, fiel al color azul marino, llevaba una casaca y pantalones de ese color, con un enorme y barroco pañuelo blanco anudado al cuello. Arthur, por el contrario, destacaba con la suya, roja y sus negros pantalones. Por mi parte, llevaba otra casaca blanca que se volvía verde por la parte central y unos pantalones marrones. Verde, el color de la esperanza.

Arthur me sonrió con tranquilidad y alabó mi vestimenta. Rod hizo lo mismo, pero en su cara se leía claramente el terror. Tenía un asomo de ojeras y palidez. Seguro que esa noche no había dormido, muerto de miedo pensando que tal vez podrían ser sus últimas horas con vida. No le culpaba, yo tampoco había pegado ojo, pero no tanto por miedo sino por excitación. Hacía tanto que no estaba en una batalla, que no lideraba a unos soldados, que no olía la sangre en la tierra y el aire… Necesitaba pelear, igual que Gil. Era una de las muchas cosas que teníamos en común. Me estremecí al recordarlo. No debería estar tan ansiosa por una guerra, después de todo yo era la culpable de todo. Había arrancado a Arthur de su tranquilidad insular y había herido a Rod profundamente, de tal forma que había tenido que volver al campo de batalla, ese lugar que desde niño detestaba. No quería ni pensar la cantidad de bajas que íbamos a sufrir por culpa de mi error.

- ¿Estás lista, Eliza? – Rod, con semblante asustado y preocupado, me sacó de mis pensamientos- Tenemos que dar el discurso de ánimo a las tropas.

- Solo un segundo – comprobé que mi espada colgaba del cinto y que llevaba el mosquete bien sujeto a la espalda. Tras eso, recogí mi larga melena en una cola de caballo con velocidad.

- Vaya… con ese peinado me recuerdas a los viejos tiempos –Rod hizo un amago de tierna sonrisa, que desapareció de su cara con rapidez. Sí, los viejos tiempos en los que aun no le había traicionado- En marcha, pues.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia una muy rudimentaria tribuna que habían dispuesto en la explanada central que se encontraba justo delante del palacio de Rod. Subí allí con él y Arthur y la visión que contemplé me dejó sin aliento. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, todo eran soldados con casacas de colores diversos (los profesionales) o con ropas sencillas de tonos terrosos (los voluntarios), cada uno con un mosquete. Entre ellos, la bandera inglesa de colores rojos, blancos y azules y la roja, blanca y verde de nuestro imperio se mecían orgullosas al son de la brisa matutina. Acostumbrada a luchar yo sola con mis propios soldados, sin hacer alianzas, la visión de aquel ejército me sobrecogió.

Rod le cedió el honor de ser el primero en hablar a Arthur, que aceptó cortésmente. Fue un discurso más bien breve y escaso, animando a los soldados a dar todo lo que tenían por el país, al que ellos representaban con su esfuerzo y sacrificio. Como ya había tenido ocasión de descubrir, nuestro aliado inglés no se andaba con tonterías. Por último, dirigió unas palabras en su idioma a sus soldados, que se rieron y le vitorearon. Por lo poco que me pareció entender, era algo sobre la paliza que los franceses iban a recibir. Rod fue el siguiente. Su discurso fue largo y retórico, honrando su valentía, el honor y toda una serie de maravillosas cualidades que nuestro imperio poseía. Sabía que Rod lo había hecho con su mejor intención, pero en mi opinión no se necesitaba tanta palabrería. Cuando terminó, Rod me señaló a las tropas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirles? No me había preparado nada, y estaba convencida de que los discursos anteriores ya habían resumido a grandes rasgos todo lo que se podía decir en estas circunstancias.

Entonces recordé el desagrado hacia los discursos de ánimos a los soldados que había sentido hacía unas semanas mientras leía el periódico. Me vi cuando era más pequeña, tenía el pelo bastante más corto y, enfundada en una armadura, lideraba a mis tropas. No iba a traicionar a mis principios soltando parrafadas sin sentido. Me aproximé a la tribuna mientras reinaba el silencio y la expectación. Me detuve en el centro, desenvainé la espada y la alcé hacía el cielo primaveral.

- Vivid –fue todo lo que dije.

Un murmullo quedo comenzó a flotar entre las filas. De repente, un soldado de no más de diecisiete años se descolgó su mosquete y lo alzó al aire también. Y así, poco a poco, todos los demás. El horizonte se perdía tras una montaña de desnudas armas de fuego. Todos gritaban de júbilo, de valor, llenos de vida, conscientes de su sacrificio. Con el rabillo del ojo aprecié la sonrisa de aprobación de Arthur y el semblante solemne de Rod. Los tres bajamos de la tribuna y nos subimos en nuestros respectivos caballos, situándonos al frente de las tropas. Era la hora de marchar hacia la batalla.

-XXX-

Habíamos llegado al campo de batalla con bastante antelación. Desde hacía unos minutos nuestra única tarea era observar el horizonte, a la espera de ver aparecer al otro ejército. Rob, con las manos unidas y los ojos cerrados, estaba concentrado en elevar una plegaria. Arthur se atusaba sus cejas, perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo, mientras tanto, miraba a todas partes con nerviosismo. Fue entonces cuando lo oí, por encima de las charlas de nuestros soldados. Agité la mano dando una muda orden de que guardaran silencio. Y todos lo escuchamos. Sobre el cielo, se oyó con claridad el grito de un águila. Sin duda alguna se trataba de Gilbird.

- Ya están aquí –susurré con una mezcla de solemnidad y nerviosismo.

El ejército permaneció callado, mirando al horizonte, expectante. Y volvimos a escuchar más sonidos. Cascos de caballos. Pasos rápidos de una multitud. Voces masculinas que cantaban canciones marciales con todo jovial, en un complicado frenesí de idiomas. Como Rod, Arthur y yo estábamos subidos en nuestros caballos (y, por tanto, más elevados que nuestros soldados), lo vimos primero. Rod palideció violentamente, Arthur mostró una desafiante sonrisa y yo ahogué un grito. Nuestros soldados, que tardaron unos segundos más en verlo, reaccionaron con exclamaciones y murmullos de terror. Si, cuando había subido a la tribuna, la vista de nuestras tropas me había parecido magnifica por lo numerosa que era, con el ejército enemigo sentí eso elevado a la máxima potencia. No hacían más que aparecer soldados de todas partes, con rasgos y nacionalidades distintas, pero orgullosos de mostrar su superioridad. El rojo pasional de la bandera española se mezclaba con el refinado celeste y doradas flores de lis franceses, todo ello coronado por el águila negra de Prusia.

- Nos superan en número… -murmuró Rod, al borde del pánico.

- Así es –asintió Arthur- ¿y no es eso genial? Se ve que esos hijos de perra me lo han puesto bastante difícil esta vez… un nuevo reto era justo lo que necesitaba. Que me va a gustar cuando ese estúpido francés salga huyendo tras la derrota que le espera…

Sonreí, uniéndome a su entusiasmo. No era el momento de desmotivarnos, sino de tomarlo como una maravillosa dificultad que teníamos que superar. Aunque, en un secreto rincón de mi corazón, esperaba que no me tocara luchar con Gil.

Arthur señaló a las tres figuras que, a caballo como nosotros, surgieron de la marea de soldados y banderas. En el centro, Gil. Mi corazón dio un brinco y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Su casaca azul oscura y su capa roja ondeaban al viento. Estaba magnífico y sonreía con excitación. Era hermoso. A su lado se encontraban dos hombres, desconocidos para mí. Arthur, con rapidez, se encargó de presentármelos.

- Mira, ese de ahí es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el líder de España- y me señaló al chico que estaba a la izquierda de Gil. Me sorprendió lo joven que era, no aparentaba tener más de diecinueve años. Su piel estaba bastante bronceada, su cabello era casi de esa misma tonalidad y tenía los ojos del mismo color verdoso que los de Arthur, pero al contrario que los de mi aliado, que observaban todo con aire hastiado, los del muchacho resplandecían de emoción. Vestía una muy vistosa casaca roja, con hombreras metálicas. A su espalda, la hoja de una enorme hacha resplandecía. Rod le miró con una amarga sonrisa.

- Entonces –intenté continuar yo- el otro es…

- Si –me interrumpió Arthur- es Francis Bonnefoy, el representante francés. Mi mayor enemigo – y le dedicó una expresión facial entre asqueada y burlona al hombre situado a la derecha de Gil. El susodicho era un hombre bastante alto, de rasgos finos y esbeltos, que hasta a mí me resultaron elegantes. Poseía una cabellera dorada que debería llegarle por los hombros y que tenía recogida con una cola de caballo como la mía. Sus ojos azules nos observaban divertidos. Vestía una casaca blanca y celeste y llevaba al cuello un colorido lazo rosado, todo perfectamente conjuntado.

Nadie habló por unos segundos. Los oponentes nos observábamos y sopesábamos. De improviso, Gil desenfundó su espada y la levantó en silencio, mirándonos. Tal vez debería decir mirándome. Su sonrisa de zorro astuto brillaba como nunca. Yo imité su gesto de la espada, pero mi mirada era de profundo odio. De dolor. "¿Por qué, Gil? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?" Y, entonces, los dos a la vez, descendimos nuestras espadas y nuestras voces se fundieron en un mismo grito.

- ¡ATACAD!

- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

***hace un triple salto mortal y entra en escena cortando el rollo a lo basto* (?)**

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Sweetie al habla, tras casi tres meses sin actualizar x3. De nuevo he vuelto a la carga y, como veis, este capítulo ha sido bastante más largo que el anterior ^^.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? En él contamos con un cameo estrella de nuestro cejudo inglés tsundere favorito :3. Inglaterra me parece un pj muy interesante por varias razones y fue una experiencia curiosa el intentar ponerme en su piel para sus breves intervenciones owo he intentado reflejar su carácter autoritario y consentido, producto de estar "aislado" en su país tanto tiempo y porque se cree algo superior, ya que Austria y Hungría son países más jóvenes que él. En cuanto a la segunda parte del relato (sobre todo el "discurso de Eliza"), me esforcé mucho por hacerla lo más épica posible. A eso me ha ayudado la maravillosa ost de Shingeki no Kyojin (estoy como algo enamorada de ese anime y tal), especialmente la nº 4 (por si os entra curiosidad de escucharla .w.). ¡Y, en el próximo capítulo, tendremos ración cuantiosa del Bad Friend Trio! Yahooooo *baile random***

**En otro orden de cosas, y obedeciendo a una súbita ola de inspiración sufrida esta semana, he terminado de escribir por completo este fic (es decir, he escrito este capítulo 9, el 10 y el epílogo). No creo que este sea el capítulo para soltar toda la carga emotiva, me la reservaré para el final. Lo que voy a hacer es que a finales de julio subiré el capítulo 10 y a finales de agosto el epílogo (soy mala persona y me gusta dejar a la gente con la intriga ejejejejeje). También os aviso de que subí hace poco un nuevo basado en la película de anime "Ookami no kodomo Ame to Yuki", por si alguien la ha visto y le apetece leerlo ^^. **

**En fin, como siempre, muchas gracias por los favoritos, reviews y los follows *^* ya sabéis que contesto a todos ^w^. No tengo mucho más que decir, así que ¡nos leemos a finales de julio! *_***


	10. Chapter 10

"- ¡Ah, perdona! – enrojecí violentamente al comprobar que la punta de mi tacón estaba firmemente clavada sobre los dedos de Rod. Este compuso una mueca, intentando evitar que se mostrara su dolor.

- E-está bien… Aunque permítame que me sorprenda, Eliza. Pensaba que una espadachina de tu experiencia sería más buena en el arte del baile.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver una cosa con la otra? ¡Es completamente distinto!

- No, no lo es. Míralo de esta manera –Rod levantó si dedo índice y garabateó invisibles dibujos en el aire con él- Piensa cuando te enfrentas con tu adversario, espada contra espada. Evitas sus ataques, los bloqueas, contraatacas. Y, mientras tanto, ambos hacéis un juego de pies, girando circularmente, moviéndoos a lo largo de todo el espacio disponible, intentando estar frente a frente todo lo posible… Justo como en un baile.

- Ummmh… sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver con bailar –le respondí, algo enfurruñada. Este tipo de cosas nunca había sido lo mío y Rod era mil veces más inteligente que yo.

- El baile es como una lucha, Eliza. En el baile, los temperamentos de la pareja se mezclan y pelean por saber cual es el que mejor describe y representa las emociones que la música transmite. Y eso es muy parecido a cuando los contrincantes se enfrentan para descubrir quién de los dos tiene más fuerza…

- …¡justo como en una pelea! –terminé la frase con un gritito de felicidad al entender lo que Rod me había explicado.

- Así es. Quizás, si mantienes eso en mente, podrás mejorar en tu estilo de baile –Rod me tomó de la cintura y de la mano- ¿Lista para volver a empezar?

- Qué remedio… -suspiré- Bailar es pelear, bailar es pelear…- siguiendo el ritmo de Rod, susurré estas palabras".

_Capítulo 10: Guerra._

El silencio se rompió, como si nuestras espadas lo hubieran cortado. Los caballos de los seis líderes fueron instados a avanzar a galope tendido. Tras nosotros, la marea humana de soldados se deslizó con caótica elegancia. Nuestros ejércitos chocaron. Sonaron los primeros disparos, se oyeron los tempranos gritos de dolor. Algunos soldados optaron por luchar con espadas, y el entrechocar de ellas restallaba en mis oídos. El olor a sangre comenzaba a elevarse.

Arthur se separó enseguida de nuestra formación y se dirigió al señor Bonnefoy. Este, con toda tranquilidad, desenvainó su florete: se diría que le estaba esperando. Arthur se abalanzó sobre él, ladeo su caballo, y le lanzó una fiera estocada, de la que el francés se defendió sin ni siquiera despeinarse.

- Querido amigo Arthur –su tono de voz era casi como un susurro, aterciopelado y seductor- Me alegro de verte. ¿Cuántos años hace de la última vez? Solo recuerdo que tú perdiste…

- Menos fanfarronadas, estúpido gabacho –con agilidad, nuestro aliado volvió a atacarle- Vengo a hacer que muerdas el polvo y que huyas llorando como un criajo.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿y piensas conseguirlo atacando así? Ni siquiera estás dando todo lo que tienes –el señor Bonnefoy esquivó de nuevo el ataque y sus espadas se entrechocaron- Además, jamás me dejaría vencer por alguien con tan poco ojo para conjuntar ropas. ¿No te he dicho ya que el rojo no te favorece? Si gano, estarás obligado durante un año a vestir según mis directrices… -su risa era semejante a un arrullo de paloma.

- ¡Y una mierda, Francis! –Arthur y el señor Bonnefoy siguieron esquivando y devolviéndose golpes sobre sus caballos e insultándose, uno muy enfadado y el otro divertido. Si no fuera porque estábamos en un campo de batalla, parecerían dos amigos que no hacían más que lanzarse pullas el uno al otro.

Rod pasó a mi lado como una exhalación, lo que me distrajo de observar la curiosa lucha entre mi aliado y su enemigo. Horrorizada, vi como se dirigía sin dudar hacia Gil. "¡Maldita sea, Rod! No seas estúpido, en pelea no le llegas a Gil ni a la suela de sus zapatos. Está cometiendo una locura, ¡tengo que detenerle!". Orienté a mi caballo hacia la dirección a la que Rod corría, intentando darme prisa para pararle los pies. Sin embargo, otro se encargó de hacer que no llegara a su destino. El seco y afilado sonido que produjo el roce del acero con la tierra me sobresaltó.

El joven chico español, con una infantil sonrisa, le había cortado el paso a Rod interponiendo su larga hacha en el camino.

- Lo siento, maestro –se disculpó en un tono jovial- pero no puedo dejarte que llegues hasta mi hermano Gil tan fácilmente.

- Antonio…-Rod tragó saliva. Se veía en el centro de la situación que a toda costa quería evitar: luchar contra su antiguo aprendiz- Me alegro de verte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias. Has crecido mucho.

- También yo me alegro de verte, maestro. No has cambiado nada –su semblante se entristeció levemente.

- ¿Cómo te tratan en Francia? ¿Te enseñan bien?

- Mi hermano es bastante menos exigente que tú, no voy a mentirte –rió- pero su comida es casi igual de deliciosa que la tuya.

- Aaaah… hay que ver, intenté enseñarte lo mejor que pude y así me lo pagas… que jovencito tan desagradecido –Rod, con semblante serio, desenvainó su espada- En fin, siento tener que dejar de recordar el pasado, pero me temo que te has vuelto un obstáculo en mi camino.

- No te confundas, maestro. Nada entristece más mi corazón que tener que enfrentarme a ti, pero es lo que hay… ahora estoy del lado de mis hermanos, y los hermanos no se traicionan –con facilidad extrajo su hacha del suelo y la blandió hacia Rod- Además, podrás ver lo que he mejorado… -la expresión de su cara cambió por completo. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, parecía que estaba inconsciente o que una personalidad maligna se había colado en su consciencia. Esa visión tan perturbadora me heló la sangre.

Intenté ir a ayudar a Rod, pero me vi rodeada por unos cuantos soldados enemigos, así que me ocupé a toda prisa de dejarles fuera de combate. Esa operación me llevó un buen rato, y cuando terminé tanto un trozo de mi casaca como parte de mi cara estaban manchadas de sangre enemiga. Observé a mí alrededor. Casi todos los combatientes peleaban en parejas, como un macabro baile. No lograba decidirme por a cual ayudar. En ese momento sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi espalda, como un sexto sentido que me avisaba del peligro. Me volví y… allí estaba Gil. Subido a su caballo, con su mosquete y su espada. Más sucio y ensangrentado que yo, aunque más atractivo que nunca. Nos miramos en silencio durante un momento.

- Estás preciosa, Eliza.

Tardé en contestarle. No debía creerme ninguna de sus mentiras, a pesar de lo fuerte que palpitaba mi corazón.

- Pues mal gusto tienes que tener para que una chica desaliñada y ensangrentada te parezca preciosa.

- Tal vez… aunque es cierto que prefiero a las mujeres desnudas –se rió socarronamente- Pero, por encima de eso, te prefiero a…

- Si, a mí. ¿A cuantas más les has dicho eso mismo?

- Pues he perdido la cuenta –volvió a reírse, aunque la cortó en seco- Pero eso no significa que a ellas les dijera la verdad.

- Para de una vez. Para, para, para, PARA –me descolgué el mosquete y le apunté.

Gil ni siquiera se inmutó. Me miró larga y seriamente.

- ¡¿No te das cuenta de que estoy harta de tus mentiras?! ¡Iba a dejar Austria por ti! ¡Me mentiste, y mira a lo que nos ha llevado todo esto! –mi voz estaba rota de dolor- Te odio, Gil. Te odio. Pero más me odio a mí por haberme dejado engañar tan fácilmente y por enamorarme de ti. Te mataré, así todo esto se acabará, ¿verdad?

- Eliza… -Gil me habló despacio, como si se dirigiera a un animal herido- … no vas a disparar.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Claro que…! –y en ese momento reaccioné. Estaba temblando fuertemente, apenas podía sujetar el mosquete. Las lágrimas me llegaron a los labios y paladee ese sabor salado y metálico que adoptaba al mezclarse con la sangre. Me mantuve en silencio, sin saber que hacer. Tal vez estos fueran mis últimos momentos. Ahora Gil aprovecharía y me mataría.

Pero no lo hizo.

- Mírate, esto no es propio de ti –me dedicó una sonrisa entre amable y divertida- La princesita guerrera del Imperio Austro-húngaro, llorando y temblando, sin poder sujetar un arma –descendió con gracilidad del caballo, se soltó su fusil y lo tiró al suelo- Te ofrezco una lucha en igualdad de condiciones. Como a ambos nos gusta. Y, esta vez, será a muerte.

Le miré sin comprender. Gil desenvainó su espada y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos. Le entendí. Un duelo de espadas, justo como el día en que me besó por primera vez. Solo que, esta vez, nuestras vidas estaban en juego. Inspiré profundamente y me sequé las lágrimas. No iba a volver a llorar. Desmonté, solté mi fusil y desenvainé. Me situé a cierta distancia de Gil. Su expresión facial dejó mostrar varios sentimientos. Nerviosismo, diversión, ¿dolor? ¿Impotencia? No estaba segura. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su tono fue alto, claro y sin un ápice de dudas.

- Hölgyválasz, Eliza? (¿Bailas conmigo, Eliza?) – me preguntó, haciendo gala de un perfecto húngaro.

- Ja, Lassen Sie uns tanzen (Si, bailemos) – le respondí en alemán, sonriendo con fiereza.

Y nuestras espadas chocaron.

-XXX-

Las chispas producidas por el fuerte roce de ambas espadas deslumbraron la atmósfera por un segundo. Gil fue el primero en apartarse y dejar de hacer fuerza, pero yo ya me lo esperaba, así que me concentré en mantener mis pies fijos sobre el suelo, para no caer hacia delante. Gil pareció sorprenderse de que su treta no hubiera resultado efecto, pero eso no le hizo dudar ni un segundo, pues en seguida volvió a atacar. Esta vez me costó más esfuerzo reprimir su ataque. ¡Qué veloz era! La única vez que habíamos luchado tenía que haberse contenido mucho, pues su habilidad no era tan superior (y, aún así, la manera en la que lo vencí fue dándole un codazo). Con cuidado me desplacé hacia la izquierda, sin perder de vista sus movimientos, él me imitó. Nos movimos brevemente, solo observándonos el uno al otro, en círculo. Entonces fue mi turno de atacar.

Le atesté una serie de rápidos y precisos golpes dirigidos hacia sus órganos vitales, pero él los esquivo con velocidad.

- No lo intentes, no podrás matarme. Igual que antes. –rió.

- Tienes razón. Antes no pude, por dos motivos. El primero –lancé una fiera estocada- fue porque odio las armas de fuego. No creo en su potencial. Quienes las usan es porque tiene miedo a mancharse las manos con sangre y a comprobar lo que se siente al quitar una vida. Y el segundo –bloqueé un nuevo ataque de Gil- es porque antes dudé. Tontamente pensé que detendrías esto en el último momento. Que, en realidad, me llevarías a Prusia contigo mientras tus soldados le impedían a Rod el que me rescataran. Pero ya no tengo ni una sola duda más.

Gil volvió a dejar escapar su risa, pero parecía más seca y forzada.

- Entonces… ¿me odias, Eliza?

- Te odio. Y no tengo dudas sobre ello.

- Pues déjame sentir tu odio –su ataque me obligó a volver a desplazarme y a retroceder. Entonces me di cuenta. Recordé aquella ya lejana tarde en la que Rod me intentó enseñar a bailar. "Bailar es pelear". Era cierto. Girábamos y nos movíamos, en un mismo compás, en una agresiva danza. Embestíamos con nuestros cuerpos y espadas, con los sentimientos de cada uno. ¿Y si intentaba poner en práctica los resultados?

Gil volvió a atacar y yo, con toda la agilidad que pude, di una vuelta completa sobre mí misma y frené su ataque. Ahora Gil si que se sorprendió, y su capacidad de reacción se congeló. Con la misma agilidad, aparté mis espadas de las suyas y le alcancé en la cara. Una de las mejillas de Gil empezó a sangrar, debido al débil corte que mi espada le había producido. Sonrió.

- Si, bonita técnica de baile… -¿cómo se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?- Sin embargo, te falta agilidad y puntería… ¡algo como esto!

A duras penas pude esquivar su nuevo ataque. Fue más fuerte, más preciso y… con un movimiento de baile más perfecto que el mío. La hoja de su espada hizo un corte no muy profundo en mi brazo derecho. Grité de dolor y caí de rodillas. Yo era diestra, y con esa mano inutilizada no iba a durar mucho más. Mi espada ya no tenía tanta firmeza ni seguridad sujeta por mi otra mano y el dolor profundo estremecía mi cuerpo. Temblando, me puse en pie. Cerré los ojos. "Ahora si, es el final". Pero el golpe que iba a matarme no llegó. Gil seguía enfrente mía, como esperando a que me repusiera para atacar. ¿Desde cuando era tan caballeroso? Su expresión se volvió de nuevo difícil de definir. ¿Era cosa mía, o su mano había temblado ligeramente?

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué te paras? Deberías poder matarme, estoy hecha una pena… -mis palabras salieron trabajosamente de mi garganta, ya que el dolor me impedía vocalizar con normalidad.

- Eso no sería justo. Ni para ti ni para mí –rió amargamente- Aunque, ¿qué importa eso ahora? –agitó su espada en el aire- Este será el último golpe. Prepárate.

Concentré la poca fuerza que me quedaba en la espada. Si resistía el embiste tal vez podría improvisar algo para devolvérselo. Gil echó a correr hacia mí. Levanté la espada de tal forma que me protegiera. El choque de aceros nos hizo vibrar. A duras penas podía contenerlo, mi espada se iba deslizando hacia abajo, en breve él tendría la oportunidad de clavarme la suya en cualquier órgano vital.

Nuestras caras estaban a pocos milímetros. Nos mirábamos a los ojos. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Mi rodilla empezó a flaquear, en cualquier momento acabaría en el suelo. Gil se acercó más.

- Eliza…-otro de sus susurros, de los que hacían que mi piel se erizara, que despertaba esos sentimientos en mí. Me besó en los labios. Fue tan corto y breve, tan débil. Sus labios, por lo general ardientes, estaban totalmente helados. Como los de un muerto. Su boca sabía a sangre. Se separó de mí con calma y me dirigió la sonrisa más tierna que jamás le había visto- …lo siento.

Todo pasó rápido.

Gil dejó de hacer fuerza con su espada y levemente se incorporó hacia atrás. Yo, como acto reflejo, me erguí y puse mi espada horizontal. Estaba preparada para su siguiente ataque. Ese ataque nunca se produjo. Gil, con lentitud, se dejó caer sobre mí. Sobre mi espada. El crujido del acero introduciéndose en la carne resonó más fuerte de lo habitual. La espada se le había clavado a la altura del hombro izquierdo, cercano al corazón. Mis manos aun seguían sujetando la empuñadora, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Eh…?". Los ojos de Gil se volvieron nebulosos. Tosió sangre violentamente, que me salpicó en la cara.

Cuando pude reaccionar, me di cuenta de que yo había comenzado a gritar histéricamente. Oh, dios mío. ¿Gil, por qué no te has defendido? ¿Qué he hecho? Solté violentamente la empuñadura. Gil cayó de rodillas al suelo, y se mantuvo ahí, como un muñeco. No sabía si respiraba. No podía soportarlo más. Me di la vuelta y eché a correr. Para entonces, la noticia de que Gil estaba moribundo se había comenzado a esparcir por el campo de batalla, ya que muchos soldados habían escuchado mi grito y les había llamado la atención. Corrí y corrí un buen trecho. En mis oídos capté retazos de distintas conversaciones.

- ¡Chúpate esa, francés bastardo del demonio! – Arthur gritaba jubiloso, contemplando como su enemigo francés, magullado, huía entre sus soldados- ¡Esta ronda la gano yo!

- Ah, maestro… he perdido, pero esta lucha ha sido de lo más divertida – la voz jovial del señor Fernandez Carriedo venía desde el suelo. Su lanza estaba partida en dos a su lado. Rod, bastante herido pero aun de pie, respiraba profundamente sin contestarle. Con un leve gesto, le indicó a su alumno que podía irse, que él no le iba a matar.

Cuando me cansé de correr, me dejé caer en el suelo y acabé allí tendida, boca arriba. Me empapé de la atmósfera de mi alrededor. El olor de la pólvora y la muerte. Los blandos y sanguinolentos cadáveres, aún calientes, bajo mi espalda. El sol abrasador que presagiaba una tormenta. Miré hacia el cielo. Me pareció divisar un ave. ¿Gilbird? Si, estaba segura. La misma ave negra de la bandera prusiana. En aquel momento, un sonido retumbó en el campo de batalla. Un disparo alcanzó de lleno a la majestuosa águila en el pecho, provocando que cayera desde una considerable altura.

Supe entonces que la guerra había acabado.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

***aparece lanzando purpurina y carteles que ponen "bienvenidos al capítulo trauma"* (?)**

**Sweetie al habla de nuevo por aquí~ cumpliendo mi promesa, a finales de julio os traigo el nuevo capítulo del fic ewe ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha traumado? Esa era la intención *risa malvada* (?).**

**¡Tenemos aquí al Bad Friend Trio en acción! Estos tres me parecen unos personajes de lo más entretenidos y que dan mucho juego cuando están juntos, así que escribir las partes en las que salían fue de lo más divertido x3. A Francis me lo imagino tan seductor como Gil, pero mucho más elegante y algo más selectivo a la hora de ligar. También me encanta como chincha a Arthur y este se pica con facilidad, por muy enemigos que sean en el fondo no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro, sus vidas serían más aburridas *-*. En cuanto a mi Toño precioso, ¿qué decir? Siempre me lo he imaginado como el más jovencito e inexperto del grupo (si os dais cuenta, es el único que en mi fic llama a Gil y a Francis "hermanos", le da mucha importancia a esa relación con ellos que, en principio, tiene más de alianza política que de verdadera amistad). Y bueno, mi headcanon es que en el pasado Toño era algo yandere, que a la hora de luchar cambia por completo su personalidad y se vuelve bastante agresivo. Intenté que se notara ese contraste tan radical de carácter.**

**En cuanto al resto… la parte de la pelea fue algo difícil de escribir porque no estaba segura de si expresaba con claridad los movimientos que hacían Eliza y Gil (lo reescribí unas cuantas veces, creo que ahora están algo más claros). Las frases en húngaro y alemán las saqué del traductor google, creo que más o menos son correctas xDU. Y la parte de Gil… intenté que fuera lo más rápida posible, que al principio fuera difícil de asimilar porque todo pasaba en muy pocos segundos y era una muerte sin una pizca de epicidad ni nada, casi algo patética. Creo que todo eso contrasta mucho con el carácter heroico con el que Gil luchaba en las batallas.**

**Bueno, por mi parte nada más que añadir. A finales de agosto tendréis el epílogo, ya el final de la historia. Espero que tengáis muchas ganas de leerlo *^*.**

**¡See you soon! :3**


	11. Epílogo

_Epílogo: un nuevo comienzo._

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba vivo. Débil y tembloroso, pero vivo. Esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la fuerte luz del sol. Ser albino tenía sus desventajas y esa era una de ellas. Pude ver como los soldados corrían. Creían que estaba muerto. Já, claro. Como si matar a esta vieja águila fuera fácil. ¿Dónde estaba Eliza? Parecía que se había ido. Maldita sea. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de ordenar mis ideas después, por lo pronto tenía que salir de allí. Me levanté con todo el cuidado posible. Estaba tan embarrado y sangriento que nadie me reconoció y me tomaron por un soldado más. Mejor, así me dejarían en paz.

Anduve y anduve hasta alejarme algo del campo de batalla. El camino fue difícil para mí. A veces tropezaba y caía al suelo, otras veces era empujado por los soldados que corrían de un lado para otro. Me sentía patético, joder. Divisé a lo lejos una vieja iglesia en ruinas. Ese parecía el sitio indicado para esperar hasta que se fueran todos. Entré lentamente. Algunas bóvedas estaban derrumbadas y entre las piedras crecían flores. Me dejé caer en el suelo. Ah, se estaba tan fresquito allí. Era maravilloso.

Una vez allí, pude pensar con cierta claridad. Era un cobarde. No había podido atacar a Eliza cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Pero ya sabía de sobra la respuesta al por qué. Y eso era una razón aun mayor para sentirme tan cobarde. Ni siquiera me había despedido de ella, que sensación tan horrible. Incluso me despreciaba. En teoría eso me daba igual, pero con ella no. Si me refería a Eliza, todo era distinto. Era muy especial.

En ese momento oí un leve graznido. Al lado de mi mano encontré un pequeño polluelo recién nacido. Tal vez se había caído del nido, seguro que habría unos cuantos en los techos de la iglesia. Me fijé más y descubrí que era una cría de águila.

- Eh, pequeña, eres igualita a Gilbird cuando la encontré –con la poca fuerza que me quedaba la acaricié con la punta de mis dedos. Ella emitió un sonidito amistoso.

Era irónico. Esa pequeña cría era como una metáfora de mí mismo. Débiles y abandonados entre ruinas. Probablemente ambos moriríamos sin que nadie nos encontrara. Sonreí y me solidaricé con la pequeña. Al menos tendríamos mutua compañía en nuestros últimos momentos.

Y, de pronto, sucedió el milagro. La avecilla estiró sus minúsculas alas y emprendió el vuelo. ¿Tal vez fuera una alucinación? No estaba seguro, pero entonces una idea brilló en mi cabeza. El águila me había enviado una señal. Era hora de poner en marcha el plan que tenía en mente desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sí, era justo el momento propicio para ello. Había llegado la hora de abandonar las espadas. Westo se ocuparía de todo, confiaba en la capacidad de mi hermanito.

- ¡Eh, Antonio, le he encontrado! ¡Está aquí! – la voz de Francis resonó entre las ruinas.

- ¡Ah! Hermano Gil, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensábamos que estabas muerto, gracias al cielo que estás bien… -Antonio dio un suspiro.

Mis compañeros me habían encontrado. Gracias a Dios. No estaba solo.

- Si, está vivo, pero como perdamos más tiempo sucederá una tragedia –Francis se acercó a mí- Antonio, ayúdame a llevarle, no puedo yo solo.

Sentí como me alzaban y llevaban hacia el exterior. Mientras me recreaba en un recuerdo de Eliza desnuda, perdí el conocimiento.

-XXX-

La guerra terminó para nosotros con resultado favorable. Fuimos recibidos en Viena entre vítores y salvas. Habíamos vencido al trío más temible de Europa y mi honor se había reestablecido. Dimos las gracias a Arthur, que nos replicó diciendo que con haber ganado a Francia estaba más que satisfecho. A los dos días partió rumbo a su país.

Un mes después, Rod y yo nos casamos. Fue una hermosa ceremonia en la capital, recorrimos las calles en una carroza mientras el pueblo nos aclamaba y bendecía y el convite duró hasta altas horas de la noche. Nuestro matrimonio nunca llegó a consumarse. Incluso dormíamos en habitaciones separadas. Ese era el último castigo de Rod y yo lo llevé a cabo con dignidad y resignación. Él nunca dejó de ser amable y cortés conmigo, pero el último beso suyo que recibí fue el del día de la boda, ante el altar. Me concentré en ser como él siempre quiso que fuera: una esposa atenta, que siempre le animaba ante sus reuniones e iba a los grandes bailes.

Aquello no era vida para mí, aunque me esforcé por no mostrarlo. Era como si estuviera muerta y la Eliza que caminaba por palacio fuera un vestigio de la que solía ser. Fue entonces cuando recibí un regalo del cielo. Rod y su antiguo alumno, el señor Fernández Carriedo, conquistaron Italia y se la dividieron. A nosotros nos tocó la zona norte y Rod tomó como aprendiz a su representante, el pequeño Feliciano. Los años que estuvo con nosotros fueron los más felices de mi vida. Le quise, cuidé y enseñé como una madre y aquello me devolvió la alegría y la ilusión. Es más, cuando estábamos los tres juntos, incluso sentía que éramos como una familia de ensueño. Esto duró hasta que Feliciano creció y, tras unas pocas batallas, volvió a Italia para unificarla junto con su gemelo sureño, Lovino. Ese fue el momento en el que decidí que nuestra unión no tenía razón de ser. Aquella tarde fui hacia el salón donde Rod tocaba el piano.

- Rod… -le dije, con voz serena y una sonrisa- Quiero irme de aquí.

Él, sin dejar de tocar, asintió.

- Pensaba que no me lo ibas a decir nunca. Siento todo mal o dolor que te haya podido causar. Te devuelvo todos tus territorios. Espero que crees una Hungría brillante –y, con estas palabras, nuestra unión se acabó y el Imperio austro-húngaro se rompió y pude volver a mi país natal. Mi relación actual con Rod sigue siendo cordial, al igual que nuestra correspondencia.

En cuanto a Gil, a los pocos días tras la guerra descubrí que estaba vivo. Fue una noticia que conmocionó al mundo. Al parecer, estaba débil, pero seguía dando órdenes desde su cama. O, más bien, su última orden. Unificó finalmente a todos sus territorios bajo una nueva bandera y un nuevo país: Alemania. Al frente puso a su hermano, Ludwig. Hasta la fecha él sigue vivo, pero no ha vuelto a aparecer en público. Las malas lenguas dicen que él sigue gobernando y que su hermano no es más que un simple títere. Yo se que es mentira. La única política que Gil entendía era la de la espada, jamás se pondría a leer papeles ni ocuparse de asuntos burocráticos.

"…_En definitiva, Gil, esta es otra de las muchas cartas que te he escrito y que nunca he tenido el valor de enviarte. Me pregunto si piensas en mí, si te interesas por lo que ocurre en mi país, si te acuerdas de toda nuestra historia. Yo, desde la experiencia que me ha dado el paso del tiempo, he descubierto que mi corazón está en paz en lo que a ti se refiere. Es más, incluso me siento mal por haberte dicho que te odiaba en la batalla. Ahora no puedo negarme: te sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas._

_Ahora estoy ocupada. En breve tengo una importante reunión. Supongo que volveré a escribirte pronto y, como siempre, no se la daré al cartero. Esto es casi como un mudo diario, pero al menos le da cierta tranquilidad a mi espíritu._

_Tuya para siempre, en cuerpo y alma:_

_Elizabeth Héderváry."_

- XXX-

TESTAMENTO DE GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT.

REPRESENTANTE DE LA ANTIGUA Y NOBLE NACIÓN DE PRUSIA.

Dejo en herencia todas mis pertenencias y posesiones a mi hermano pequeño, Ludwig.

Se que él hará un buen uno de todas ellas y sabrá cuales son útiles y cuales no, cosa que yo no supe hacer. Espero y deseo que sea amado por nuestro pueblo. Que Dios le ayude para que guíe a nuestra nación de una forma correcta hacia un brillante futuro.

Asimismo, le dejo un encargo. Deseo que le entregue una carta que encontrará junto a este testamento a la señorita Elizabeth Héderváry después de mi muerte. Nadie debe leerla salvo ella, es mi última voluntad.

Enfrento la muerte como enfrenté la vida: sin mirar atrás, resistiendo hasta el final.

Con el orgullo de un águila.

-XXX-

Ludwig suspiró y miró al cielo. Amenazaba lluvia. Iban a cerrar la sala donde su hermano estaba de cuerpo presente en breve, así que decidió que estaría con él un rato más, antes de que lo incineraran, como era su deseo. Aquello era muy propio de él. Su hermano se lo había dicho miles de veces, cuando ambos bebían largos tragos de cerveza. "Cuando muera, quemadme y lanzadme al aire, así sabré de verdad lo que es volar" y se reía a carcajadas. A Ludwig se le escapó la sonrisa. Su hermano, a pesar de ser el mayor, le había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza por su nula capacidad de concentrarse y organizar las cosas, pero era un buen tío e iba a echarle mucho de menos.

Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del ataúd. Desde allí veía el perfil de Gil, vestido con su uniforme de gala y envuelto por la bandera prusiana, la cual ya no ondeaba en ningún lugar del país. Su cara expresaba una paz casi angelical.

- Ese rostro no es propio de ti, bruder (hermano) –murmuró- ¿Qué estarás viendo ahora? Apuesto lo que sea a que tu paraíso es un campo de batalla donde pelear sin fin, lo que a ti te gustaba. Sin embargo, tu cara indica otra cosa. Estás en un lugar más pacífico. Y, probablemente, en compañía…

Con cuidado, sacó la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo. En ella, su hermano había escrito simplemente "Para Eliza". La verdad es que tenía bastante curiosidad por saber lo que decía, pero, como buen hermano, debía respetar la última voluntad de Gil y no abrirla. En breve tendría que enviarla por correo urgente.

En esas estaba cuando escuchó jaleo en la puerta. Salió a comprobar lo que pasaba. Los guardias hablaban con una mujer que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y unas gafas oscuras.

- Se lo ruego, por favor –la muchacha insistía de forma testaruda- He venido desde muy lejos, déjenme verlo.

- Ya se lo hemos dicho, señorita –decía el guardia con voz cansina- Ha pasado la hora de visita, no puede entrar.

Ludwig, en ese momento, sintió una corazonada, un presentimiento. Él, como buen amante de la razón, no prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas, pero esa vez fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitarlo. Se asomó a la puerta.

- Déjenla pasar, por favor. Será solo un momento, ¿verdad?

- Pero señor, ella…

- Sí, solo unos minutos. Me iré y será como si nunca hubiera estado aquí, lo prometo –la chica se adelantó a su respuesta. El guardia refunfuñó y la dejó pasar.

- Perdónales –le dijo Ludwig mientras caminaban- En Alemania somos bastante estrictos con los horarios.

- No te preocupes –la muchacha se echó a reír. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita- Mi intención era venir antes de que cerraran, pero olvidé preguntar la hora. Además, estoy acostumbrada, en Austria también son bastante estrictos.

Ludwig estuvo a punto de preguntarle si era austriaca, pero no le dio tiempo a hablar. La chica se despojó del pañuelo y las gafas, dejando a la vista una larga melena castaña y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Con tranquilidad se acercó al ataúd y miró a Gil. En su cara se mezclaban la emoción y la tristeza. Delicadamente, acarició su mejilla, su nariz, su pelo, sus manos, sus labios. Tenía la sonrisa más triste que Ludwig había visto nunca.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar, Gil. Me alegro de verte –murmuró la chica.

- Ejem, disculpe, señorita –Ludwig sentía que profanaba la íntima escena, pero tenía que descubrir si su corazonada había acertado- ¿No será usted por casualidad Elizabeth Héderváry?

La muchacha se volvió, sorprendida.

- Así es. ¿Nos conocemos?

- Oh, no, nada de eso –negó apresuradamente con la cabeza- Antes de nada, permítame presentarme. Soy Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert.

A la chica se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¡Oh, tú eres Westo! –se apartó del ataúd y le dio la mano a Ludwig efusivamente- ¡Gil me habló mucho de ti! Tenías toda su confianza y siempre te alababa mucho. ¡Y tenía razón! Alemania se ha convertido en un gran país bajo tu mando.

- Oh, esto, gracias, bueno…-tanta expresión de sentimientos abrumó a Ludwig, que apenas mostraba sus emociones- Pues me alegro de conocerla. Tengo algo para usted –le tendió la carta- Mi hermano dispuso en su testamento que se la diera. No ha sido abierta, se lo prometo.

La mujer tomó la carta entre sus manos y acarició el papel. Parecía que tenía miedo de abrirla. Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio.

- Señorita –rompió Ludwig el hielo- ¿qué relación tenía usted con mi hermano?

Ella suspiró.

- Fuimos muy cercanos una vez. Pero ha llovido tanto desde entonces… Y, de todas formas ¿importa eso realmente?

- No, no me malinterprete.

- Tranquilo –ella hizo un gesto- Ludwig… ¿cómo murió Gil?

- Bueno… murió en su cama, donde se pasó desde la batalla en la que usted y él se enfrentaron. Sus heridas se curaron rápido, pero… él estaba diferente. Casi como si hubiera perdido la voluntad de mantenerse en pie. A pesar de eso, seguía tan enérgico como siempre y estuvo muy ilusionado con lo de unificar nuestro país. En cuanto vio que todo estaba estable… de repente, le vinieron unas fuertes fiebres –no podía evitar que le temblara un poco la voz- Fue todo muy rápido. Justo como si hubiera pensado "ya está todo listo, puedo irme de aquí, sabrán arreglárselas sin mí". Yo estuve a su lado en los últimos momentos. Mientras agonizaba, sonrió y… susurró una palabra. Un nombre –miró a Eliza- Su nombre, señorita.

La expresión de la muchacha era terrible. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse y echarse a llorar. También tenía arqueadas las cejas en una muestra de incredulidad.

- Tal vez…-dijo Ludwig, mostrando una expresión relajada-… si usted abre el sobre, encontrará la respuesta a sus preguntas –la señorita parecía de fiar.

Ella no dijo nada. Tras una leve vacilación, rasgó el sobre con lentitud y sacó la carta que había en su interior. La leyó para si misma pausadamente. Ludwig pudo ver los sentimientos plasmados en su cara mientras leía. Felicidad. Arrepentimiento. Nostalgia. Emoción. Melancolía.

Cuando terminó, unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Lágrimas de alivio y alegría, como su sonrisa.

- ¿Ha encontrado lo que buscaba? –le preguntó Ludwig con amabilidad.

- Si, así es…-susurró ella- Muchas gracias, Ludwig…

Los dos permanecieron de pie en la sala, sonriéndole al cuerpo de Gil. Incluso parecía que el mismo cadáver sonreía con ellos.

-XXX-

_Mi amada princesa Eliza:_

_Ahora que estoy en los últimos momentos de mi vida, he decidido poner en orden mis ideas y pensamientos. Se que esto te va a hacer gracia, pero entró un sacerdote diciendo que iba a 'preparar mi alma para la subida a los cielos' y no te puedes imaginar el escándalo que monté hasta que se fue. No necesito nada de eso, solo quiero estar solo en mis últimos momentos. O, como mucho, con Westo. Se que lo entiendes, me conoces mejor que nadie. Y, de todas formas, lo único que me espera tras caminar hacia la luz será el infierno. Creo que me lo merezco, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse, o para fingir que de verdad lo siento. Llevo mis pecados con dignidad y la cabeza bien alta._

_Todos, excepto uno. Y eso se trata de ti._

_Se que no volveré a verte antes de morir. Tras mi comportamiento, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Y eso me duele de una forma inimaginable, más aun que los dolores provocados por mi fuerte fiebre. En parte es culpa mía, mantengo mi enfermedad en absoluto secreto. Llámalo una manera bastante burda de penitencia._

_Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte. Quería pedirte perdón y ofrecerte explicaciones. Si no lo hago, se que mi alma nunca descansará en paz. Desde el día en que te vi en aquel baile has sido una constante en mis sueños. Haberte podido besar, disfrutar de tu cuerpo y tu amabilidad ha sido para mí como un regalo del cielo. Y, sin embargo, tenía miedo. Si, yo, el águila negra de Prusia, el terror de mis enemigos, que nunca ha perdido una batalla. Tenía miedo porque no eras una más de mis conquistas. Tenía miedo porque me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti. No tenía ni idea de cómo se suponía que debía comportarme. Ni siquiera sabía si estaría a la altura. Lo único que soñaba era llevarte a Prusia conmigo, pero… ¿qué pasaría luego? ¿Y si no sabía tratarte como te merecías? ¿Y si te cansabas de mí? ¿Y si nuestro amor desaparecía? ¿Y si tu austriaco te quería más que yo? La mezcla del miedo y el amor, sensación hasta ahora desconocida para mí, fue algo letal. Por eso hice lo que hice._

_La cara con la que me miraste cuando, en aquel oscuro pasillo, te solté esa sarta de hirientes mentiras, la llevo grabada a fuego en el corazón. Lo que te escribí en la carta era cierto, pero el pánico que sentía me superó y fui el culpable de todo lo que ocurrió después. Fui demasiado estúpido al no haber sido capaz de enfrentarme a mis sentimientos. _

_Te quiero, Eliza. Siempre, desde el momento en que bailamos el vals. Incluso cuando peleamos en la batalla. Incluso cuando me dijiste que me odiabas (y eso fue otra espina que quedó clavada en mi alma). No espero que aceptes todo esto, pero al menos era justo que lo supieras. Todos los días fantaseaba (aún fantaseo) con cómo hubieran ido las cosas si hubiera cumplido mi promesa y te hubiese llevado aquí conmigo. Me gusta pensar que habríamos sido los amantes más felices sobre la faz de la tierra._

_Y fue, por todo esto, por lo que no pude atacarte. Creo que en aquel momento acepté mis sentimientos por completo y me di cuenta del mal que había causado. Ese día no solo perdí tu amor, sino mi nación (aunque esto último fue por decisión mía). Las nuevas generaciones no me conocerán. Soy solo una vieja gloria, un tímido vestigio del Gil de antes. Moriré olvidado. Pero, por primera vez, eso no me da miedo. Es esperanzador, como la nueva nación alemana que he creado._

_Sí, se que moriré, y que no te veré mientras viva. Pero mi alma permanecerá. Y, si tienes compasión por este idiota, viaja un día a Alemania, a Brandemburgo, Berlín o __  
__Königsberg__. __Pasea por los rincones más ocultos de sus ciudades, por sus bosques y sus valles, camina descalza por sus ríos y habla con sus gentes. En todos esos antiguos vestigios prusianos, yo estaré allí. Si de verdad lo deseas, puede que seas capaz de verme. Tal vez, incluso podamos hablar. Seguro que tendremos muchas cosas que contarnos y unos cuantos besos pendientes._

_Le daré esta carta a Westo para que te la entregue o envíe. Se que lo hará, en su naturaleza está el ser formal. Espero que le ofrezcas tu apoyo, es mucho más virtuoso de lo que yo jamás he podido ser y será un brillante líder y mejor aliado._

_Ahora debo despedirme. No me queda mucho tiempo y debo disponer de mis últimas voluntades. _

_Tuyo para siempre, incluso tras la muerte, en cuerpo y alma._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt"._

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- 

***aparece con un cartel que pone "Fin"* (?)**

**Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí os traigo el epílogo del fic, el final de la historia. Ha sido uno de los capítulos más interesantes y emocionantes de escribir por la mezcla de estilos que hay en él. **

**Desde el principio estaba convencida de que la primera parte del epílogo sería para Gil, que la narraría desde su perspectiva. Me ha gustado mucho contar las cosas desde su punto de vista, es un personaje muy interesante owo. **

**Después, en el breve resumen del final de Eliza, he cometido bastantes errores históricos xDD es decir, Italia y Alemania se unificaron casi a la vez, pero aquí doy a entender que Alemania se unificó primero. Y el fin del Imperio austrohúngaro fue antes que la unificación italiana. Lo que hice fue tomarme ciertas licencias para que la historia tuviera sentido, pero ya dejo aquí indicado que la cronología de esa parte del fic es errónea uwu. **

**Luego tenemos la parte de Ludwig y Eliza. Al principio iba a estar narrada por Eliza, como siempre, pero me pareció que sería más interesante si estaba contada en 3ª persona, para que nos sintiéramos como meros espectadores (aún así es una 3ª persona que tira más hacia Ludwig que hacia Eliza).**

**Y, por último, la carta de Gil. Ha sido la parte que más trabajo me ha costado escribir, tanto del capítulo como del fic en general. Tenía que dejar cerrados todos los interrogantes de la historia, revelarnos la verdad y ser emotiva a la vez, espero haberlo conseguido uwu. Dejo en el aire si Gil murió de verdad o no. Aunque los trato como humanos no podemos olvidar que son países, así que puede que su cuerpo muera, pero que su espíritu siga en esos lugares que antiguamente eran parte de Prusia. Dejo a vuestra imaginación si Eliza podrá volver a verlo o no :3**

**Y, en definitiva, eso ha sido todo. Tras casi tres años he completado este fic. Cuando lo empecé no tenía ni idea de que iba a gustar tanto y me siento muy feliz de que os haya gustado y de que me lo hayáis hecho saber por medio de reviews, mps, favoritos y suscripciones. Ha sido gracias a todo eso que, tras el parón que sufrió, continuara hasta el final. Me siento bastante orgullosa de haberlo completado y, cuando echo la vista atrás, veo que yo misma he ido cambiando mientras lo escribía. Además, gracias a este fic he podido conocer a ente maravillosa, lo cual es más que genial (L).**

**No se si volveré a escribir un fic así de largo, pero podéis tener por seguro que, al menos, seguiré escribiendo one-shots (he escrito durante este mes uno de Homestuck y otro de Juego de Tronos que podéis encontrar en mi perfil, y tengo unos cuantos más pensados). Y, por supuesto, os podéis comunicar conmigo a través de mps o de los links que he dejado en mi perfil :3**

**Bien, llegó la hora de despedir este fic PruHun. Espero que el final no os haya decepcionado y que dejéis muchísimas reviews, ya sabéis que las contesto todas. Muchas gracias a todos una vez más, nos leeremos muy pronto ^w^**


End file.
